J'abandonne !
by regina2015
Summary: Regina décide de quitter définitivement Storybrooke, après qu'Emma soit rentrée de la forêt enchantée avec Marianne, brisant de ce fait son couple avec Robin.SQ
1. J'abandonne !

**Hello everybody ! Rien ne m'appartient (sniff !) tout est à ABC...so enjoy :)) or not :/ (oui je sais Marie :P mais j'aime bien x)**

 **J'ai tardé parce que je voulais absolument avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je déteste faire attendre et stresser comme une malade quand mes semaines de boulot bouffent tout mon temps, mais, paradoxalement, le fait d'y aller "cool tranquille" m'a complètement bloquée niveau clavier, donc je me jette à l'eau...**

 **SQ**

Regina claqua la porte derrière elle avec rage. Elle jeta sac et manteau sur les marches menant au vestibule devant elle et se laissa glisser, s'effondrant sur elle-même, à genoux, mains au sol.

Sa respiration devint vite erratique et des larmes, trop longtemps retenues, se mirent à cascader sur ses joues, pendant qu'une plainte sourde s'échappait de ses lèvres et brisait le silence du manoir.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces désillusions, tous ces malheurs qui s'enchainaient inexorablement depuis sa venue au monde. Rien ne changerait jamais, qu'importait d'être plus ou moins Evil, d'être un monstre ou un héros, pour elle chaque tentative se terminait toujours de la même manière, par une immense déception, et encore et toujours de la solitude.

Cela faisait des semaines, interminables et ennuyeuses, qu'elle s'acharnait avec ce bourrin des bois, qui sentait la forêt jusqu'aux sous-vêtements, pour obtenir la fin heureuse promise par la poussière de fée, et la sauveuse trouvait le moyen de rentrer à Storybrooke avec sa femme décédée.

Non là c'était trop ! C'était l'acte de trop ! Elle n'en pouvait plus !

Regina s'essuya larmes et mascara d'un revers de main, elle se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'escalier et s'appuya en reniflant sur les premières marches des deux mains pour se remettre à la verticale.

Sa décision était prise, elle allait quitter cette ville de malheur dans les plus brefs délais, elle ne serait jamais heureuse tant qu'un ou une Charming se trouverait à moins d'un millier de kilomètre d'elle.

De toute façon rien ne la retenait ici, rien de rien . Elle en avait marre de s'épuiser et de souffrir pour correspondre à ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant !

Pas assez Royale pour sa mère !

Pas assez méchante pour Rumple !

Pas assez Eva pour Léopold !

Pas assez maternelle pour Snow !

Pas assez biologique pour Henry !

Marre ! Stop ! Assez !…Partir, partir le plus loin possible sans se retourner.

Pour une fois, tout abandonner derrière elle, sans regret. De toute façon c'était sa dernière chance, sa dernière tentative. Tout recommencer à zéro quelque part où elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une femme seule, dans la force de l'âge, sans passé mais peut-être enfin avec un réel avenir.

 **SQ**

Elle entendait Emma geindre et pleurnicher je ne sais quelles excuses derrière sa porte pendant plusieurs heures, mais sa nouvelle priorité occupait bien trop ses actes et ses pensées pour s'en préoccuper.

D'abord, l'argent. Fuir était une chose, mais démarrer dans sa nouvelle vie comme serveuse dans un diners pour routier, non merci ! Heureusement Dieu, dans son immense miséricorde, avait inventé Internet, ou bien l'armée américaine…!?... bref peu importait, elle se créa donc plusieurs comptes bancaires en ligne et y transféra sa fortune.

Ensuite la destination. Le plus simple et rapide pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre elle et ses angoisses, restait l'avion. Elle s'acheta donc un billet à récupérer directement à l'aéroport de Boston dans la matinée, pour Los Angeles. Voilà ! Parfait ! Très loin, très ensoleillé et très peuplée ! Le contraire total de ce qu'elle connaissait dans le Maine.

Et maintenant la logistique. Alors là facile ! Une petite valise avec le strict nécessaire pour survivre jusqu'au premier distributeur d'argent. Elle ne voulait rien garder, ni de la forêt enchantée ni de Storybrooke. Rien ! Marre ! Fini ! Terminé !

Elle se réserva tout de même une chambre dans un hôtel en plein centre de la ville des anges, pour se poser tranquillement en arrivant.

Une fois son départ organisé, elle effaça l'historique de son navigateur, la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer pour l'instant c'était son nom, donc en attendant de s'occuper de son identité autant laisser le moins de piste possible.

Ces idiots seraient capables de la poursuivre à l'autre bout des Etats Unis pour lui reprocher toutes les misères de leurs détestables petites vies médiocres.

 **SQ**

Regina vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité avant de sortir de chez elle, en pleine nuit, pour rejoindre sa Mercedes. Ni bruit, ni lumière, elle avança sur la pointe de ses Louboutin, sa petite valise en main, et monta à l'intérieur de sa voiture, désactivant immédiatement le plafonnier. Elle ferma doucement la portière, glissa la clef de contact et démarra. Elle sortit de sa cour, roulant au pas, sans phare, et ne les alluma qu'une fois à une bonne centaine de mètre de chez elle. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer en essayant absolument de passer inaperçue. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse arrêter par le Shérif Swan !

A la mention de cette insupportable blonde, le cœur de sa Majesté se serra douloureusement. Maintenant que les kilomètres l'éloignaient inexorablement pour ne jamais revenir, elle se laissait aller à quelques regrets…non non non ! Pas de regret, pas de remord, aucun tort ne pouvait lui être imputée sur ce coup-là. Si elle avait choisi de partir en douce c'était pour s'éviter des discussions inutiles et forcément désagréables.

A quoi bon, sa disparation serait sûrement fêtée en grande pompe au Granny's, donc pourquoi s'acharner sur une presque amitié qui lui avait explosée au nez la veille. A quoi bon…

Le lever du jour pointa alors qu'elle s'approchait de Boston, elle s'était occupée l'esprit pendant toute la route en brodant sur son avenir de femme libre, dégagée de toute responsabilité envers quiconque.

Elle se focalisa sur les panneaux, sachant l'aéroport Logan excentré sur la gauche, par rapport à la ville, elle ne voulait pas se tromper et perdre du temps inutilement.

Elle abandonna sa voiture sur le parking longue durée et prit la navette pour rejoindre le terminal d'où partirait son avion.

 **SQ**

— Mais enfin ! Comment voulez-vous que j'ai annulé ma réservation en conduisant une partie de la nuit !?...C'est grotesque !

— Désolé Mme Mills mais je vous assure que nous avons crédité à nouveau votre carte du montant du billet, l'annulation a été effectuée à 2h23 ce matin et…

— Mais c'est impossible ! C'est une erreur ! J'étais déjà sur la route et personne ne…enfin à part moi personne…enfin c'est absurde !

— Je suis désolé Mme Mills mais je vous assure que…

Regina était rouge de colère, elle n'écoutait plus les explications de l'employé d'American Airlines, se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Excédée, elle interrompit l'échange brutalement.

— Bon, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire un scandale concernant l'incompétence de vos services de réservation en ligne, donnez-moi un autre billet sur le premier vol en partance pour Los Angeles…première classe évidemment…dépêchez-vous !

Le jeune homme du comptoir se jeta sur son ordinateur, la prestance de sa très mécontente cliente le poussait à battre des records de frappe.

— Le prochain vol dispose d'encore quelques places Affaire…attendez un instant…ah si ! Il me reste quelques…

— Une suffira ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir l'étendue des disponibilités de tout l'avion !

— Oui…bien-sûr…excusez-moi…aller-retour ou…

— Non simple, une valise cabine.

— Bien…donc…612 dollars et 30 cents s'il vous plaît…carte ?

Regina tendait déjà le bras, un air mauvais sur le visage. Le jeune employé la récupéra en tremblant et manqua s'évanouir quand le sabot refusa toute transaction, affichant un message d'erreur. Il s'acharna, n'osant rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la brune, qu'il imaginait avocate de renom, ou procureur, ou bien…

— Que se passe-t-il encore !? Vous avez vraiment décidé de m'empêcher de quitter cet aéroport aujourd'hui !

— Non Madame je ne…je voudrais vraiment mais…enfin la carte refuse de passer…je ne…

Sa Majesté se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, exaspérée. Ayant transféré la presque totalité de son argent sur de nouveaux comptes, et ne disposant pas encore de moyen de paiement pour ceux-ci, il ne lui restait que cette carte bancaire.

Elle arracha le rectangle or de la main du préposé et chercha un distributeur des yeux autour d'elle.

— Je vais retirer la somme, gardez cette place, ne vous avisez pas de la céder à qui que soit, je reviens au plus vite, compris !

— Oui Madame…

Elle se rua dans le hall et repéra rapidement une machine. Sa carte fut avalée dès son premier essai, l'écran afficha un message lui demandant de récupérer son bien au guichet de la banque, qui, bien sûr, était en plein Boston et n'ouvrirait pas avant plusieurs heures. De plus elle imaginait qu'il fallait déjà que sa carte soit récupérée dans cet abruti de distributeur, donc sûrement pas avant demain.

Sa Majesté inspira un grand coup, bloquant sa mâchoire pour éviter d'hurler comme une démente. Elle observa l'appareil un moment, se disant que si elle disposait de magie à l'extérieur de Storybrooke, elle aurait sûrement déjà cramé la moitié du terminal.

Mais que se passait-il enfin !? Le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle pour l'empêcher de partir ou quoi !?

« Bon…réfléchis…je dispose de 500 dollars en liquide à peu près…mais plus aucune autre solution financière pour l'instant...pas grand-chose finalement…j'aurais du retirer avant de partir…presque tout dépenser même pour un vol économique c'est stupide…donc…récupérer la voiture…trouver un hôtel à Boston…me faire éditer d'autres cartes…oui mais d'ici là mon départ sera connu…oui et alors !? Qui cela intéresse de toute façon ? »

Regina fit demi-tour, repassa devant le comptoir d'American Airlines en jetant un regard meurtrier au pauvre employé, qui n'osa même pas l'interpeller, préférant se faire tout petit derrière la banque. Elle traversa le hall, tirant sa valise derrière elle, jusqu'à la porte de l'esplanade, qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la navette. Plongée dans sa colère, elle ne remarqua pas les regards que lui lançaient chaque policier qu'elle croisait. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'enclencher l'ouverture automatique.

— Mme Mills ?

Surprise, Mme le maire sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver face à deux officiers de police.

— Oui ?…écoutez je ne prendrais pas ce vol pour finir et…je suis un peu énervée mais je n'ai pas été insultante ni menaçante donc…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils d'interrogation, et décidèrent d'interrompre une explication qu'ils ne comprenaient pas de toute façon.

— Veuillez nous suivre Mme Mills s'il vous plaît.

— Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

Celui de gauche lui attrapa doucement le bras, pendant que l'autre récupérait sa valise d'autorité.

 **SQ**

 **Quelques heures plus tôt, Storybrooke, 108 rue Mifflin.**

Emma, stationnée avec sa voiture de patrouille devant chez Regina, se rongeait les ongles, sans savoir quoi faire exactement, se demandant même ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit la douleur, le désespoir, entrevus dans les beaux yeux noirs de sa Reine, pendant leur altercation à l'extérieur du Granny. Elle était rentrée chez ses parents après avoir tapé une partie de la soirée contre sa porte pour la voir, lui parler, s'excuser encore d'une action qui n'était pas préméditée. Puis elle était ressortie pour revenir au plus vite devant le manoir, ne supportant pas de tourner en rond, la voix accablée de Mme le maire tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

« Tu es comme ta mère ! » Cette phrase hurlée par sa brune l'avait profondément blessée. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que cette femme, sauvée in extrémis dans la forêt enchantée, allait anéantir le bonheur enfin trouvé de sa Majesté ?

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce qu'elle se reprochait le plus finalement, c'était qu'à cause d'elle, Regina se retrouvait à nouveau seule, et que ça avait déclenché chez elle une bouffée de joie à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Comment avait-elle pu ressentir un tel soulagement ? Pourquoi ? Elles étaient amies maintenant, elle devrait donc être heureuse pour elle d'avoir trouvé son True Love, comme elle avec Killian, non !?

L'ombre qui venait de s'extraire de la maison du 108, la coupa dans ses délires. Elle se laissa glisser un peu plus sur son siège, pour suivre la silhouette des yeux sans se faire repérer, hésitant encore à intervenir, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi elle assistait. Quand la Mercedes passa devant elle en tournant dans la rue, tous feux éteints, elle savait que c'était Regina au volant. Les deux secondes d'éclairage de l'habitacle lui avait permis de s'en assurer, sans nul doute.

Emma resta prostrée un instant, le cerveau en ébullition.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !?...Où va-t-elle !?...En pleine nuit et en douce !? » Les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle hésitait à la suivre, ne voulant pas encore aggraver la situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, à se poser des questions sans réponse.

Elle s'éjecta de sa voiture et courut jusqu'au porche du manoir. Elle s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller pour crocheter la serrure, quand elle tenta d'appuyer tout simplement sur la poignée, réalisant que l'ombre n'avait pas marqué d'arrêt pour fermer en sortant. La porte s'ouvrit tout simplement.

« Elle n'a pas verrouillé ! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe !? »

Le Shérif rentra dans la maison du maire, elle s'arrêta un instant au milieu du vestibule, lampe de poche à la main, soucieuse et perdue. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de celle-ci, ce départ à…elle regarda sa montre à l'aide du faisceau lumineux…« 1h35 ! Mais bordel c'est quoi ce binz !? ». Elle monta les marches menant à l'étage en courant, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de sa Majesté, poussée par une désagréable intuition. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, beaucoup plus préoccupée par la situation que par le fait de se faire prendre en pleine fouille illégale.

Les portes du dressing étaient restées ouvertes, un tas de vêtement et de lingerie jonchait le sol de la chambre, un peu partout, comme jeté au hasard. Même délire dans la salle de bain, des flacons renversés, des produits de maquillage éparpillés. Un vrai capharnaüm !

« Mais putain ! Y'a une tornade qui a traversé la chambre ou quoi !? »

Emma s'assit un instant sur le lit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Bon…elle est partie seule…discrètement…elle avait pas l'air poursuivi…j'ai même pas vu si elle avait des sacs ou valises…si ! elle portait un petit bagage, bref un truc pas gros…mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'elle fout !? »

Ses habitudes d'ancienne Chasseuse de prime reprenaient vite le dessus, elle se leva brusquement en sachant exactement où regarder pour trouver un début d'explication. Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Regina et se jeta sur l'ordinateur.

A l'époque de la malédiction, Henry l'avait aidée à s'introduire plus d'une fois dans la maison, pour fouiner et installer quelques Keylogger et autres programmes espions permettant de surveiller à distance la mère adoptive de son fils retrouvé.

Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin finalement, se rendant vite compte que Mme le maire n'était pas une geek dans l'âme, mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de les enlever, et elle s'en félicitait aujourd'hui. Ses doigts tremblaient en appuyant sur le bouton de la tour du HP, elle priait pour que sa Majesté n'ait pas reformaté le disque dur avant de partir, mais avec un peu de chance elle ne devait même pas savoir en quoi cela consistait.

— Bingo ! cria t'elle dans le silence du manoir, heureuse de constater qu'il s'allumait normalement et semblait complet.

« Bon…à nous deux maintenant…que fabriquez-vous donc Majesté ? »

 **SQ**

 **Mi amor, mi vida, mi Julia...para ti porque te quiero mas y mas y mas...gracias por tu trabajo nena !**


	2. Ne partez pas !

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et tous ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre pour le rythme de post et le nombre de chapitre, j'essaye de garder un délai raisonnable entre chaque, mais quand je n'ai pas le temps la semaine, cela m'oblige à espacer un peu, et pour le reste j'ai un plan bien précis en tête mais là encore c'est difficile à évaluer, donc pour finir, je viens d'utiliser trois lignes qui se résument facilement par...je sais paaaaaaaaas ! Sorry :/**

 **Mais je peux vous promettre une chose...que je sois malade, désespérée ou même morte ! Rien ne m'empêchera de finir cette story ! ;)**

 **SQ**

Emma roulait à tombeau ouvert, toute sirène hurlante, en direction de Boston.

Son inspection informatique l'avait totalement chavirée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé possible que Regina décide de partir sans se retourner, abandonnant son fils, sa ville, abandonnant tout.

Elle avait d'abord cru à une petite escapade pour se ressourcer et se calmer, au vu des derniers événements, mais plus elle creusait et plus elle blêmissait.

Tout ce qu'elle découvrait la poussait à penser que c'était un départ définitif. Effectivement, entre son passé professionnel et sa propre expérience de baroudeuse, elle savait mieux que personne interpréter les signes, et là pour le coup, cela lui hurlait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa Reine. Et étrangement, cela lui apparaissait comme impossible à supporter.

« Sauveuse de pacotille ! Princesse de rien du tout ! C'est elle qui a sauvé et élevé mon fils ! C'est elle qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est ! Jamais j'aurai pu faire aussi bien ! Même pas j'ai essayé ! Et à cause de moi elle part à l'autre bout du pays ! Sauveuse de quoi !? Sauveuse de qui !? Elle mérite ce titre bien plus que moi ! »

Emma s'insultait et se maudissait à longueur de kilomètre, concentrée malgré tout à l'extrême sur la route car sur-motivée pour empêcher une telle injustice. Elle sentait bien qu'un sentiment refoulé essayait de remonter à la surface en bouleversant tout sur son passage, et le bloquer en focalisant sur Henry lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie.

« Chaque chose en son temps…d'abord retrouver et ramener la mère de mon fils et après…et après ben… !? »

 **SQ**

 **Bureau de la Police d'Etat, Aéroport de Boston Logan, 6h30.**

Regina tournait comme un lion en cage dans la petite pièce où les officiers de police l'avaient emmenée, sans lui donner plus d'explication que…« Simple vérification Mme Mills »…elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie et elle se demandait ce qui avait déclenché cette situation. Son attitude au guichet d'American Airlines ne méritait pas un tel traitement, par contre plusieurs faits inexplicables commençaient à la torturer mentalement.

Premièrement, l'annulation de sa réservation, deuxièmement, sa carte bancaire avalée dès le premier essai, et pour finir, cette interpellation sortie de nulle part.

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis sa mise en isolement dans cette espèce de salle d'attente grise et silencieuse, meublée d'une petite table supportant des revues qui dataient de la dernière guerre mondiale, deux chaises en plastique d'un goût douteux, qui ne lui avaient certainement pas donnée envie d'y poser son royal fessier. Elle déambulait donc nerveusement en se posant mille questions sur sa présence en ce lieu. Elle avait failli brandir sa fonction mais sa fuite ne la poussait pas à l'esclandre, bien au contraire, sans savoir de quoi il retournait elle préférait rester discrète pour l'instant.

L'ouverture de la porte arrêta ses pas face à celle-ci.

—Ah tout de même ! J'ai cru que…

La brune ravala sa plainte en découvrant sa visiteuse.

— Miss Swan ? Mais enfin que faites-vous là ?

Emma souriait de toutes ses dents mais n'arrivait pas à formuler la moindre phrase. Elle était soulagée à un point inimaginable, tellement elle avait eu peur d'arriver trop tard. Mais là maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi dire car elle s'était permise bien des choses face à l'urgence, bien des choses qui ne plairaient certainement pas à sa Majesté. Le soulagement se teintait d'une angoisse paralysante.

Pendant ce temps, Mme le maire détaillait le Shérif de Storybrooke, et elle notait les aberrations que comportait sa tenue. En fait, paradoxalement, ce qui était totalement incongrue c'était que pour la toute première fois elle était réellement habillée de pied en cap comme devrait l'être un représentant de l'ordre en province. Et il fallait bien admettre que le port de l'uniforme lui allait particulièrement bien. Cette pensée totalement déplacée la ramena sur terre brutalement.

— C'EST VOUS ! Encore et toujours vous qui m'empêchez de vivre ma vie ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me débarrasser de VOTRE FAMILLE DE MALHEUR !

La sauveuse blonde se précipita dans la pièce et referma rapidement la porte pour étouffer les cris à son encontre, elle avait réveillé et supplié une ancienne connaissance professionnelle pour arriver à ses fins, parce qu'il n'était pas aussi simple, même pour un Shérif, de bloquer sans raison valable une personne dans un aéroport, et ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire capoter, car il leur fallait maintenant sortir de ce poste de police sans faire de vague.

— Regina, par pitié, ne hurlez pas…

— QUOI ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! JE VAIS VOUS ETRAN…

Emma, qui s'était doucement avancée vers la brune pendant l'altercation, plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour arrêter ses hurlements tout en l'agrippant de l'autre à la taille pour appuyer son geste, la tirant vers elle.

Elle avait réagi instinctivement pour parer au plus pressé.

Elles s'en retrouvèrent figées sur place, les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, partageant une promiscuité qu'elles n'avaient jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Le temps suspendit son vol, s'épaississant de seconde en seconde, pour les enfermer subtilement dans une espèce de bulle intemporelle équivoque.

Emma sentait les lèvres douces de sa Reine sur sa paume, un souffle chaud et saccadé qui lui caressait l'intérieur de la main, déclenchant un début de frisson sur l'épiderme de son bras. Elle était hypnotisée par les orbes noirs et profonds fixés sur elle, écarquillés de surprise. Elle avait eu si peur de la perdre, de ne jamais recroiser ce sublime regard si expressif.

Regina hallucinait de se retrouver maintenue fermement par la sauveuse, bien que tout en délicatesse. La main posée sur son corps semblait dégager une chaleur extraordinaire emprunte de bienveillance, tout comme celle qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Et ces magnifiques yeux verts ancrés dans les siens, scintillaient d'une tendresse inexplicable mais néanmoins bouleversante. Elle avait cru ne jamais la revoir, ne plus avoir l'occasion de se perdre dans ces émeraudes insondables.

Trois coups violents frappés contre la porte les firent sursauter de concert et précipita leur séparation. Elle se détachèrent vivement dans un recul simultané. Emma passa ses mains fébrilement dans ses boucles blondes en toussotant, gênée au possible, pendant que Regina serrait ses bras autour de son buste, tête basse, comme si sa température corporelle venait de chuter d'un coup.

Après quelques instants de flottement, le Shérif se retourna pour aller ouvrir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et interpella gaiement l'intrus.

— Callahan ! Toujours aussi délicat dans l'approche !

— On ne se refait pas Swan, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ça maintenant, et puis j'étais impatient de venir te féliciter de m'avoir provoqué une insomnie…dans mes bras belle blonde !

Emma recula pour le laisser entrer, un sourire blasé aux lèvres.

— Dans tes rêves beau brun !

— Arf ! Toujours aussi dure en affaire…mais bon !...ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Ils rirent en cœur quelques secondes avant que l'homme lui tende la main de manière affable.

— Je suis quand même content de te revoir Swan, même si je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles plutôt en journée.

Il se tourna rapidement vers Regina, qui n'avait pas bronché, observant leur échange d'un œil curieux, et légèrement torve.

— Bonjour ! Vous devez être la fameuse Mme Mills…je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais j'ai jamais connu Swan aussi paniquée que cette…

— Ok ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on va pas s'installer non plus ! Tu nous fais sortir vite fait et je te paye une bonne bière ok !?

L'intervention stressée de la sauveuse lui valut un ricanement entendu agrémenté d'un clin d'œil côté Callahan, et un sourcil froncé avec une moue dubitative côté Mills.

Emma se frotta les paumes nerveusement et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Elle se précipita vers la porte sans tarder, préférant couper court à toute nouvelle tentative de discussion.

 **SQ**

Après quelques formalités dont avait bien voulu s'acquitter l'inspecteur Callahan, de la police criminelle de Boston, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le parvis de l'aéroport.

— Désolée Swan, tu règleras ta dette un autre jour, je suis en plein milieu d'une grosse enquête et c'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller écluser quelques chopes en douce…Mme Mills, aussi court fut le plaisir aussi intense fut-il !...et plus d'embrouille Swan ! Je ne vais pas rouler dans la farine cette pauvre police d'état à chaque fois que tu t'engueules avec ta petite amie…mais sacrée prise ma belle ! Félicitations !

Il monta dans sa voiture, garée sur l'emplacement d'un taxi, en riant comme un bossu devant la mine défaite d'Emma, qui semblait vouloir disparaître de la surface de la terre, sous le regard outré de sa Majesté.

Elle agita tout de même la main en l'air pour lui dire au revoir, pendant qu'il déboîtait du stationnement, et lui fit signe qu'elle l'appellerait sous peu, un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Regina n'attendit pas plus pour attraper sa valise et partir en direction de la navette, elle avait bien l'intention de récupérer sa Mercedes au plus vite pour s'éloigner à nouveau de cet agaçant pot de colle de Shérif.

— Regina ! Attendez ! Il faut qu'on parle !

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire Miss Swan, vous m'avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps.

— S'il vous plaît attendez ! Pensez à Henry ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Mme le maire marqua un léger temps d'arrêt à l'entente du prénom de son fils, mais redémarra avec d'autant plus d'ardeur, la démarche raide et pressée.

— Dites-lui que vous allez pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre sans m'avoir dans les pattes, c'est un rêve que vous partagez depuis longtemps et qui se réalise…enfin.

Emma resta clouée sur place, glacée d'horreur par la réponse.

 **SQ**

Regina roulait depuis peu en direction du centre de Boston, plongée dans de perturbantes pensées, quand une sirène de police retentit derrière elle. Elle leva instantanément les yeux vers son rétroviseur d'intérieur et étouffa un juron en voyant une voiture de Shérif, gyrophare éclairé, collée à son pare-choc.

— Non mais c'est un cauchemar cette femme !

Sa première réaction fut d'appuyer violemment sur l'accélérateur. La Mercedes bondit en avant dans un rugissement de moteur infernal.

Emma rageait devant l'imprudence de sa Reine. Heureusement que l'heure matinale leur assurait un trafic léger. Mais elle connaissait assez les environs pour savoir qu'elle avait intérêt à la bloquer avant le tunnel, elle ne voulait par prendre le risque de la perdre dans l'immense métropole qu'était Boston.

— Quelle tête de mule ! C'est dingue ça !

Sa décision prise, elle accéléra sauvagement et doubla Regina, faisant mine de se rabattre sur elle, elle lui intima l'ordre avec de grands gestes du bras de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route, l'empêchant de bifurquer en direction du péage qui approchait à grand pas.

Regina, excédée, coupa la ligne blanche sur sa droite à vive allure et s'engagea sur Havre Street, espérant semer son harceleuse dans les petites rues adjacentes. Mal lui en prit, elle fut bloquée une centaine de mètre plus loin par un camion poubelle qui tenait toute la largeur de la voie en sens unique.

Le Shérif, qui avait du faire crisser ses pneus en effectuant une courbe aventureuse pour la suivre, se gara derrière elle et sauta de son véhicule, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha calmement et tapota la vitre pour lui faire baisser.

Regina avait les mains crispées sur son volant et regardait droit devant elle, feignant de l'ignorer.

La sauveuse l'observa un moment, son sourire s'agrandissant au point de lui en faire mal à la mâchoire. Elle tapa à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

— Majesté ?!...Voudriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance d'ouvrir la vitre de votre carrosse pour que l'on puisse échanger quelques mots je vous prie…en toute cordialité.

Le regard qui se tourna vers elle exprimait une envie de meurtre à la limite de la bestialité. Emma se pencha pour la fixer intensément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Cet air d'Evil Queen lui était familier, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus peur, bien au contraire.

— Regina s'il vous plaît…non je ne vous lâcherais pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuter de…de ce départ précipité…ok ?!...juste quelques mots s'il vous plaît !

La brune poussa un immense soupir et préféra finalement descendre de sa voiture, mais laissa le moteur tourné, bien décidée à repartir le plus vite possible. Elle claqua sa portière assez violemment pour, et d'une, évacuer une partie de sa colère, et de deux, affirmer son mécontentement. Mme le maire s'appuya ensuite contre le véhicule, bras et chevilles croisés, plantant des yeux noirs de haine dans ceux rieurs du Shérif.

— Je vous écoute, vous avez 30 secondes.

Cette fois Emma n'arriva pas à contenir son amusement, et son éclat de rire résonna entre les murs des bâtiments longeant la rue. Sa Majesté fit mine de remonter en voiture, suite à l'affront, mais elle fut retenue et plaquée de force contre la Mercedes par deux bras vigoureux.

— Allez Regina ! Arrêtez un peu !

— Lâchez-moi !

Emma laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et se recula de deux pas pour remettre une distance respectable entre elles.

— J'ai plein de truc à vous dire et ça serait quand même plus sympa de le faire devant un café non !? On va pas se raconter notre nuit en plein milieu de la rue…

— Votre nuit ne m'intéresse pas, je veux juste pouvoir organiser mon départ sereinement sans être poursuivie par une folle ! Vous n'avez aucun droit légal hors de votre juridiction, ne m'obligez pas à appeler la police Miss Swan…

Le shérif pouffa mais se reprit vite pour éviter une nouvelle tentative de fuite.

— Ah oui ? Et comment vous allez organiser quoi que ce soit sans carte bancaire, ni billet, ni réservation à l'hôtel ?

— C'était vous ! Je vais vous poursuivre…

— Evidemment que c'était moi ! Mais quoi à la fin !? C'est quoi ce bordel de vous casser comme ça sans rien dire !?

— Vous êtes grossière et…

— Je vous emmerde Regina ! Moi et ma grossièreté on vous…

La claque les surprit toutes les deux. Emma se tenait la joue bouche bée face à une Regina éberluée, qui avait toujours la main en l'air, comme si celle-ci avait agi de son propre chef. Une grosse voix énervée sortie de nulle part les fit se tourner vers le bas de la rue en même temps.

— Bon ça va durer longtemps vos conneries là ! Dégagez le passage ! Y'a des gens qu'essayent de bosser pendant que vous vous crêpez le chignon là !

Elles réalisèrent brusquement qu'une file de voiture s'était accumulée derrière les leurs sans même qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Emma tourna la tête de l'autre côté et constata par la même occasion que le camion des éboueurs avait disparu lui aussi. Pendant ce temps Regina s'était tournée pour remonter dans sa voiture, rouge d'embarras pour plusieurs raisons, mais elle fut à nouveau bloquée dans sa démarche. Le Shérif se colla dans son dos et lui intima d'une voix dure qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître.

— Vous allez rouler devant moi, tranquillement, jusqu'au premier parking que vous trouvez…N'essayez pas de me semer sinon je vous le ferais regretter, avec ou sans droit légal…c'est clair ? Est-ce que c'est clair !?

Sa Majesté serra la mâchoire mais opina du chef, elle était impressionnée malgré elle par la glace dans la voix de sa blonde, c'était assez rare pour le signaler. La sauveuse la relâcha après quelques secondes et retourna vers son véhicule en massacrant des yeux tous les automobilistes qui osaient croiser son regard. L'uniforme fit le reste et personne n'osa se plaindre à nouveau pendant que les deux véhicules s'élançaient lentement vers le haut de la rue.

 **SQ**

 **Rhoo c'est bon ! Pas la peine de criser ! Bien sûr qu'il y aura du M ! Mais faudra attendre le prochain ou l'autre x) Là tout de suite sur le capot de la Merco, j'le sentais pas des masses...;) Bon week ! Bonne (une ou deux) semaine ! Bisous le Guest Club :-x et bien sûr :D Merci ma chérie pour ta correction, ta patience et tellement d'autres choses qu'il me faudrait écrire une encyclopédie pour toutes les citer...besos cariño :))**


	3. Ben en fait

**Hello les fans de SQ ! Désolée pour celles et ceux qui espéraient une petite virée sur Los Angeles :/ va falloir se contenter de Boston pour l'instant x) On ira peut-être faire un bisou à Harry Bosch une autre fois ;)  
**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC...blablabla...à la semaine prochaine si possible...et...Horreur ! Malheur ! Toujours pas de M :'(...Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel sérieux ! :P  
**

 **SQ**

A l'intersection avec Bennington Street, Regina repéra un petit parking sur sa droite. Elle avait envisagé un bref instant de tenter une autre course-poursuite avec son Shérif, mais l'opiniâtreté démontrée par celle-ci lui avait coupée l'envie de renouveler l'expérience. Finalement, elle préférait en finir tout de suite et passer à autre chose, car rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis de toute façon. Son clignotant mis, elle rentra dans l'aire de stationnement et se gara au fond contre le mur, le long d'une glissière métallique, il y avait peu de véhicule, elles devraient être au calme le temps de mettre un point final à cette histoire.

Emma se rangea à ses côtés. Elle se torturait toujours la tête pour trouver un argument imparable et ramener sa Reine à Storybrooke dans les plus brefs délais. Mentionner Henry n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Elles se retrouvèrent face à face entre leurs deux voitures, Regina ayant rapidement contourné la sienne pour la rejoindre, pressée d'en découdre. Elle interpella vertement la sauveuse.

— Bien Miss Swan…finissons-en ! Cette comédie a assez duré !

— Comédie ! Mais qui joue la comédie ici !? C'est quand même pas moi qui me suis tirée en douce à 1heure et demie cette nuit non plus !

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir l'heure avec une telle exactitude !? Vous me surveillez !?

— Euh mais non…non pas du tout…enfin si un peu mais j'étais…j'étais super inquiète et…

— Pourquoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de pire après que vous ayez une nouvelle fois gâché ma vie !?

— Ne dites pas ça Regina…j'ai jamais voulu…

— Grand Dieu heureusement ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait sinon !

— Regina je…sincèrement je…

Emma s'embrouillait face au regard mi-haineux mi-méprisant de la Reine, qui se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, la tête haute, à quelques pas d'elle.

Une fois de plus la discussion dérapait en dispute, et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle allait arranger les choses.

Comment persuader sa Majesté de rentrer avec elle en l'énervant un peu plus à chaque mot ? C'était perdu d'avance dans ces conditions mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la regarder partir sans rien faire, rien tenter, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si dur à admettre.

Elle cherchait au fond d'elle, désespérément, un peu de cet aplomb qui l'avait aidée à amener Mme le maire, docilement, jusqu'à ce parking.

Mais dépassée et tremblante, elle baissa la tête pour s'extraire de ses orbes noires qui la fusillaient sur place et tenta une ultime fois.

— Si Henry apprend que…

— Oh mais lâchez-moi avec Henry ! Quoi Henry !? Si je disparais pour toujours de vos vies il ne m'adressera plus la parole !?

Regina ponctua sa phrase d'un rire hystérique effrayant et reprit la voix dure, implacable.

— Non mais vous vous entendez !? Pauvre petite sauveuse ! Stupide petite sauveuse ! Quelle importance espèce d'idiote puisque je pars pour toujours ! Vous comprenez Miss Swan ?

La brune s'avança menaçante, un rictus colérique déformant son magnifique visage et hurla.

— POUR TOUJOURS !

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre maintenant, et Emma n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Elle sentait la présence agitée et tendue de Regina, son souffle précipité, la rage qui vibrait autour d'elle.

Elle comprenait son ras-le-bol, la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, et elle venait de briser son couple, une tradition familiale, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, et puis une petite voix lui susurrait toujours que ce n'était pas plus mal. Bref c'était le bordel dans sa tête et il était temps d'y voir un peu plus clair.

La sauveuse redressa les épaules, inspira un grand coup, et se recula de quelques pas pour se dégager de l'emprise hargneuse de la Reine.

Regina vit immédiatement le changement dans l'attitude et l'expression du Shérif. Elle se campa donc sur ses jambes et releva le menton dans sa direction, prête pour le deuxième round.

Emma plongea des émeraudes scintillantes de détermination dans les lacs sombres et attentifs de Mme le maire.

— Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir…c'était plus fort que moi…il fallait…il faut…il faut que vous reveniez avec moi.

La brune eut un ricanement dédaigneux.

— Il faut !? Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Et de quel droit !? Je suis une femme libre et je ferais ce que bon me semble ! Vous croyez que je vais m'obstiner à regarder les Charming détruire tout ce que je construis, perpétuellement !

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux un instant. Ce n'était toujours pas la bonne méthode. De toute façon il n'en existait pas de meilleure, sa Reine était vraiment blessée et énervée.

— Détruire quoi ? Cet abruti ne vous méritait pas, il ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville ! La preuve !

Regina eut un hoquet de surprise.

— Comment osez-vous !? Espèce de…

— Quoi encore ? Idiote, stupide, demeurée, orpheline, délinquante, coincée des sentiments, et j'en passe…ouais c'est clair que j'ai pas inventé la poudre et j'ai pas le millième de votre instruction, votre intelligence, votre classe, votre beauté et là aussi j'en passe…mais moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous ! Moi je suis là à vous courir après parce que c'est hors de question de plus jamais vous revoir !

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la scène.

Regina était sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Emma puisse la voir autrement qu'en ex-Evil Queen repentie, gênante souvent, supportable parfois. Elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre du bout des lèvres.

— Orpheline n'est pas une insulte d'après moi…c'est un état de fait totalement indépendant de votre volonté…et…et de plus entièrement de ma faute donc…

Emma l'interrompit d'un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais c'est bon on la connaît par cœur l'histoire et perso je m'en contrefous…vous avez plus de circonstances atténuantes que de tort donc c'est bon, c'est zappé pour moi.

Regina la regardait bouche bée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou prétendre, sa colère s'était envolée et elle ne gardait qu'un sentiment d'interrogation latente sur certaines choses dites ou supposées.

La blonde profita du calme pour enchainer.

— Ecoutez…j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup qu'on aille quelque part pour se poser et discuter tranquillement…il est mignon ce petit parking mais y'a pas assez de donuts si vous voulez mon avis.

Sa Majesté pouffa et fit sourire la sauveuse par la même occasion.

— Ouais je sais…vous allez encore me traiter d'estomac sur patte mais là quand même j'ai rien mangé hier soir, ni ce matin, j'en peux plus, je vais m'évanouir si ça continue.

— Soit Miss Swan…nous n'en sommes plus à quelques minutes près de toute manière.

Emma soupira de soulagement, elle n'avait pas gagné la guerre mais cette bataille lui semblait acquise.

— Je connais un petit Diners super sympa et pas très loin en plus, à l'angle de Lexington et Brooks…vous me suivez ?

 **SQ**

Le Diners « Chez Angela » était minuscule et particulièrement coloré. Regina s'installa à une table pendant que sa blonde échangeait quelques mots avec la patronne qu'elle semblait connaître. Elle l'observa un moment faire de grands gestes et rire, des bribes de conversation arrivaient jusqu'à elle, à priori l'uniforme du Shérif enthousiasmait particulièrement la femme mûre qui l'avait joyeusement interpellé à leur arrivée.

Emma finit par la rejoindre après avoir passé sa commande.

— Je sais que c'est encore tôt mais il faut absolument que vous goutiez quelques spécialités mexicaines d'Angela, une tuerie vous verrez !

Regina fronça un sourcil et lui fit son petit sourire en coin made in « Evil Queen ».

— Vraiment Miss Swan !? Vous envisagez de vous recycler en guide touristique sur Boston.

Emma éclata de rire, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, après leur discussion houleuse elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir obtenu un sursis.

— Ok alors allons-y…on est dans East Boston, c'est le quartier hispanique par excellence, je suis une gourmande devant l'éternel, comme vous savez, donc quand je bossais ici, si je rêvais de tacos, de tortillas ou autres, je venais faire un tour au Angela's Café…

Un serveur souriant commença à déposer des assiettes sur leur table, ça n'en finissait plus. Au bout de quelques aller-retour le plateau avait disparu sous un nombre incalculable de plat, coupelle, verre et corbeille de toute sorte.

— Je vous préviens Miss Swan…la note est pour vous !

— Ouais pas de problème, c'est un peu excessif mais je voulais vraiment que vous trouviez votre bonheur…enfin je veux dire un truc à manger qui vous plaise quoi !

Regina leva des yeux malicieux sur une sauveuse rouge d'embarras, le contresens ne lui avait pas échappée mais elle se retint finalement d'enfoncer le clou. La façon dont Emma s'astreignait à vouloir lui faire plaisir méritait qu'elle retienne ses sarcasmes le temps d'un brunch. Elle la trouvait soudainement vraiment attendrissante et elle se mordit la lèvre bien fort pour s'enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête.

La Sonnerie du portable du Shérif coupa l'air ambiant.

— Hey David !...non je ne viendrais pas au poste aujourd'hui et peut-être pas demain non plus…ben parce que je suis à Boston avec Regina…

Sa Majesté lâcha sa fourchette et fusilla Emma du regard, celle-ci mit un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui demander de se taire.

— Un ancien pote m'a appelée hier pour me demander un service et Regina a accepté de venir aussi pour m'aider…nan rien de grave mais je me suis dit que ça lui changerait les idées tu vois quoi !...nan papa je te jure que c'est pas dangereux…c'est de la recherche lambda et ça c'est mon truc…ouais je te tiens au courant mais ça va peut-être prendre un moment ok !?...préviens aussi maman et Henry ok ?...merci papa…ouiiii je te tiens au courant bisous.

La blonde raccrocha et enfourna un morceau d'avocat farci après l'avoir trempé dans une coupelle de sauce comme si de rien était.

— Votre propension à mentir à vos parents avec naturel est très intéressante Miss Swan…

— Ben quoi !? Vous préférez que je leur dise que je vous cours après pour vous ramener ?

— Vous ai-je demandé quoi que ce soit ?

— Non c'est sûr mais ça change pas le scénario…et puis dès que je dis maman ou papa je peux faire ce que je veux…en plus c'est clair que les familles d'accueil ça aide pour les mensonges…c'est un peu une question de survie vous voyez ?...bref, vous finissez pas les enchiladas au poulet ?

Regina ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Un son cristallin et chaud qui déclencha des frissons partout sur l'épiderme d'Emma. Elles se regardèrent un moment, entre surprise et extase pure. Tout semblait si facile et évident entre elles d'un seul coup, qu'elles rougirent de concert et détournèrent les yeux précipitamment.

La brune se racla la gorge deux trois fois avant de retrouver sa royale contenance.

— Bon Miss Swan…mise à part l'envie que vous aviez de me faire découvrir les spécialités de cette chère Angela…que puis-je pour vous ?...avant de reprendre mon périple vers le sud-ouest des Etats-Unis ?

— Vous n'avez vraiment plus faim ? vous avez vu tout ce qui reste ! vous avez même pas essayé l'omelette aux poivrons et…

— Miss Swan !

— Ok ok !...ben en fait…ben en fait Regina…

Emma cherchait ces mots, son regard se perdit à travers la vitre du restaurant jusqu'à la rue. Pouvait-elle se permettre de dire la vérité ? Ce sentiment de perte si violent qui lui avait retournée l'estomac face à l'ordinateur de Mme le maire à 2h du matin ?! Pouvait-elle se permettre d'être sincère alors qu'elle avait du mal encore à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette succession d'événements depuis son retour avec Marianne ?

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de sa Reine, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, impassible mais concentrée.

— Ben en fait Regina…partir comme ça, brutalement, sans réfléchir, c'est un peu précipité vous trouvez pas ?...je me disais que…enfin que peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver une solution, enfin un compromis…pour…pour pas faire souffrir Henry et…et…

Emma baissa les yeux sur la nappe, elle chassa d'une pichenette une miette de fajita, abandonnée entre les assiettes, et finit sa phrase dans un murmure à peine audible.

— Et moi…

Sa Majesté retint le hoquet d'étonnement qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres, face à l'aveu. Il lui semblait bien, déjà précédemment sur le parking, avoir décelé quelque chose de plus ou moins perturbant, mais en tout cas surprenant, dans les propos d'Emma, dans son ressenti face à son départ définitif. Mais là, lui entendre dire dans un souffle, avec cette souffrance sur son beau visage, c'était d'autant plus…émouvant.

Oui c'était le mot juste, la Reine était émue. Elle avait décidé de tout abandonner derrière elle sans se retourner, car elle pensait ne plus rien avoir à vivre ou ressentir, à part de la déception à Storybrooke, et elle découvrait un attachement sincère chez la dernière à qui elle aurait pensé, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle en avait rêvé en son temps…non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme ineptie !?

Regina se leva brusquement, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une issue de secours en plein incendie. Emma leva les yeux, surprise par la manœuvre, et commença à faire de même quand la brune l'arrêta en bredouillant.

— Non ne…ne bougez pas je vais…je reviens…je…je cherche juste les toilettes…ah voilà !…je…je reviens…

La sauveuse suivit Regina du regard, perplexe. Sa Reine avait-elle entendu les deux derniers mots ?

 **SQ**

 **Merci mon amour de correctrice :-X...merci Commandante pour ton soutien :)...merci Léa pour ta passion partagée (je te file le numéro de Lana par PM ;)  
**


	4. Promiscuité

**Hello les Swen's ! Je vous livre en temps et en heure le quatrième chapitre, façon de parler bien entendu puisque je n'ai pas de délai établi, mais je me mets la pression toute seule donc...je vous préviens par contre qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de post le week prochain, cause boulot-boulot cette semaine et obligations familiales samedi dont je vais me reposer le dimanche :P alors voilà quoi ! N'étant pas une "Terminator", j'ai besoin d'au moins 6h de sommeil par nuit et je ne peux donc pas écrire...sorry ! Je ferais mieux dans une prochaine vie. ;)**

 **J'en profite pour vous signaler que Link9 et Sygui ont remis le couvert pour leur "Trilogie des Reines", donc si vous cherchez de l'humour, de l'action et une interprétation très potterienne de OUAT, cette trilogie est faite pour vous !**

 **SQ**

Emma discutait tranquillement avec la patronne du Diners, tout en réglant l'addition, quand Regina revint des toilettes, après quelques minutes, l'air sombre et absorbé.

Elles sortirent silencieusement de l'Angela's Café, et remontèrent Lexington Street sur une cinquantaine de mètre pour récupérer leur voiture respective.

Une fois à proximité de la Mercedes de Mme le maire, le Shérif se racla la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Regina planta ses yeux dans les siens, intensément, puis détourna la tête en soupirant.

— Et bien…considérant qu'une folle m'a confisquée, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, mon seul moyen de paiement…je vais chercher un hôtel proche du siège de ma banque, et j'irais récupérer mon bien demain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils la récupèrent avant…enfin je ne sais pas je vais voir cela avec eux.

Emma se dandinait ostensiblement, gênée à l'avance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

— Hum…je suis pas sûre que ça soit aussi simple…disons que…disons que la folle en question a peut-être signalé un vol par inadvertance donc…j'ai peur que la carte soit annulée du coup.

— Miss Swan ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle impudence !

— Je suis désolée, je savais pas quoi faire, j'ai…j'ai cru que…

— Taisez-vous ! Vos excuses ne me rendront pas ma Gold !

La sauveuse fixait le bout de ses chaussures, un air contrit sur le visage. N'entendant plus rien elle leva doucement les yeux vers sa Majesté qui la regardait en souriant d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Puisqu'il en est ainsi…VOUS allez me payer une chambre et VOUS réglerez toutes les factures inhérentes à mon séjour forcé sur Boston.

— Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis que Shérif, et d'une petite ville en plus, je suis déjà presque à découvert juste avec le petit déjeuner !

— A qui la faute ! Vous avez commandé et mangé la moitié de la carte !

La blonde arborait maintenant une moue boudeuse. « Absolument craquante » pensa la brune, avant de se fustiger pour cette remarque.

Regina ouvrit sa portière et se tourna vers la sauveuse.

— La nuit a été longue Miss Swan, je suis fatiguée, approchons-nous de Federal Street où se trouve ma banque, je verrais pour me faire éditer une nouvelle carte, vous êtes familière des rues de Boston, je vous suis très chère, nous trouverons bien un hôtel digne de ce nom une fois à proximité.

 **SQ**

Sa Majesté regardait avec bonheur le hall d'entrée de The Langham sur Franklin Street.

— Heu Regina c'est un 4 étoiles plutôt classe, on pourrait peut-être aller voir plus loin si…

— Mais non ! Ne vous embêtez pas à me trouver un 5 étoiles, je vous assure que cet hôtel ira très bien. Venez Miss Swan !

La brune s'élança et fit son plus beau sourire au portier qui lui ouvrit en s'inclinant légèrement, il savait reconnaître une personnalité d'importance quand il en voyait une, par contre il resta dubitatif devant le Shérif qui tirait la valise de la Dame, la mine totalement défaite. Peut-être avait-il à faire à la femme d'un homme politique qui se devait d'être protégée ?

Regina laissa Emma se débrouiller à la réception, pendant qu'elle arpentait le hall, et finissait par s'asseoir, épuisée, sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils le parsemant. Elle sentait la tension de ces dernières heures quitter doucement son corps et elle ne rêvait plus que d'une bonne douche suivie d'une sieste réparatrice.

— C'est bon, j'ai le pass et j'ai viré le groom, on y va ?

Sa Majesté leva un sourcil plus que perplexe face au commentaire de la sauveuse.

— Viré le groom ?...vous avez été élevée dans une cave Miss Swan ?

— Nan…j'ai pas été élevée du tout Mme Mills, ça vous parle peut-être ?

La brune s'assombrit et darda sur la blonde des yeux pleins de reproche, mais néanmoins emprunts d'une certaine gène.

Emma se serait mise des tartes, elle n'avait pas fini de la convaincre de l'importance de son retour à Storybrooke, qu'elle lui balançait à la première occasion ses exactions d'Evil Queen, juste après lui avoir assurée qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

— Désolée, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, c'est juste un réflexe vous savez, c'est pour avoir le dernier mot mais vraiment je le pense pas et…

— C'est bon Emma, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, c'était déplacé.

— Bon ben…balle au centre alors…on y va ? Si je garde encore cet uniforme plus de 5 mn sur moi, je vais péter un câble ! Je sais pas en quoi c'est fait mais ça gratte partout !

Le Shérif partait d'un bon pas vers les ascenseurs quand elle se stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers Regina qui commençait juste à se lever et murmura.

— Vous m'avez appelée Emma…

Le sourire lumineux qui gagna son visage après ces quelques mots, laissa la brune sans voix. Elle lui passa à côté en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules, mais une petite rougeur marquait ses joues. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais appelé le Shérif par son prénom autrement que dans sa tête, quand elle pensait à elle, non pas que cela arrivait très souvent…« Il suffit ! Ce que je pense et comment je le pense ne doivent pas rentrer en ligne de compte ! Il est temps que je me débarrasse de cette…enquiquineuse ! »

Le voyage en ascenseur se fit donc en silence, chacune abordée par ses réflexions. Une fois dans le couloir, la blonde trouva rapidement la chambre. Elle introduisit le pass et s'écarta pour laisser entrer la Reine, qui ne se lassait pas d'observer la décoration très « royale » de l'endroit.

Regina fit un tour sur elle-même, satisfaite, et conclut d'une voix à la limite de la condescendance.

— Bien…cela ira Miss Swan…laissez ma valise près du lit et nous nous retrouverons un peu plus tard dans le hall pour déjeuner.

Emma pinça les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

— Vous inquiétez pas, je prendrais le canapé.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit que je vous laisse le lit, il est immense mais le canapé a l'air super confortable et…

— Oseriez-vous prétendre que nous partageons la chambre ?

La blonde ne savait plus où se mettre, elle savait que cela n'allait pas passer mais son maigre compte en banque justifiait à lui seul une esclandre.

— Regina, cet hôtel va me coûter un bras et cette chambre est plus grande que l'appart que j'avais à Boston donc…

— C'est hors de question ! Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisager…c'est absolument…c'est…Miss Swan !

Sa Majesté en perdait son latin. Elle qui, quelques heures en amont, s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'autre bout du pays, se retrouvait contre son gré à partager une promiscuité inenvisageable. Elle était rouge de colère, d'embarras et de plein d'autres choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre en ordre dans sa tête. Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain la ramena sur terre. La sauveuse avait profité de son étourdissement pour investir la salle d'eau.

Regina tambourina à la porte, bien décidée à obtenir gain de cause.

—Sortez immédiatement ! Il n'est pas possible que nous partagions cette chambre…enfin Miss Swan !

— Je suis presque nue Majesté…vous voulez vraiment que je sorte pour qu'on discute !?

— Allez au diable !

Le rire pétillant d'Emma la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle mit un dernier coup sur le panneau de bois pour marquer son mécontentement et alla s'écrouler sur le lit après avoir jeté son trois-quarts sur une chaise. Le bruit de la douche la berça et elle s'endormit en se promettant de se prendre une autre chambre dès qu'elle se serait assurée de pouvoir dépenser le peu qu'il lui restait.

La blonde la retrouva dans cette position en réintégrant la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour du corps, espérant lui emprunter de quoi ce changer…« On peut toujours rêver »…même si elle pensait avoir plus de chance de se faire hurler dessus. Saisie de la découvrir ainsi, elle l'observa en silence, un sourire tendre étirant doucement ses lèvres…« Mon Dieu ce qu'elle est belle…»

Elle resta en admiration au pied du lit pendant de longues minutes, retenant son souffle, autant par peur de la réveiller que par fascination pure. Elle eut d'un coup une envie terrible de laisser tomber le linge de bain à ses pieds et de la rejoindre sur le lit pour se blottir contre elle, et peut-être même…peut-être même…« Stop ! Temps-mort ! Respire ! »…Emma se retourna précipitamment et déglutit avec difficulté, cette angoisse face à la perte définitive était en train de la rendre complètement folle. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle d'eau et ferma la porte pour s'appuyer contre, respirant de manière saccadée…« Seigneur aidez-moi ! »

 **SQ**

Regina comptait ses billets dans la petite pièce mise à sa disposition par la banque.

Un conseiller avait voulu s'entretenir avec elle dès qu'elle s'était annoncée au guichet, pour lui demander de manière plus qu'obséquieuse la raison de ses nombreux virements bancaires la nuit d'avant, lui assurant que malgré le vol de sa carte elle ne risquait rien et blablabli et blablabla, bref, assommant !

Elle avait rapidement mis fin à cette entretien inutile et elle avait demandé, sans aucune contestation possible, à retirer ce qu'il lui restait sur son compte afin de le clôturer définitivement. La solution lui était venue d'un coup, cela évitait bien des paperasses, elle n'avait pas laissé grand-chose de toute façon, quelques milliers de dollars, sans plus.

Donc finalement elle récupérait largement de quoi se payer une chambre, des affaires de rechange et même son billet d'avion. Elle pourrait se jeter dans un taxi, discrètement, et disparaître de Boston sans même que le Shérif ne s'en rende compte.

Sa Majesté eut un choc en réalisant que cette idée qui aurait dû lui apparaître comme très séduisante et bien…ne l'était plus. Elle s'arrêta de compter un instant, perturbée par cette nouvelle donne. Elle essaya de se remotiver avec la colère et le désespoir qui l'avaient poussée à tout abandonner mais le sourire et les yeux émeraudes pétillants d'une fille d'idiots se superposaient systématiquement.

Elle était obligée d'admettre que l'insistance d'Emma la bouleversait de façon plus que perturbante, et ce regard suppliant qu'elle lui lançait, toutes ces choses qu'elle semblait vouloir exprimer à travers son obsession à la ramener à Storybrooke…« C'est un piège…encore une désillusion à venir…de futurs tourments »…mais son cœur loupa un battement quand elle s'imagina dans son manoir, avec son fils et sa sauveuse blonde, tranquillement en train de partager un repas avec ces deux gloutons, qui n'auraient de cesse de la complimenter sur ses talents de cuisinière, comme une famille…« Cesse de rêver ma pauvre fille…c'est un fantasme abandonné depuis longtemps…un conte de fée »…elle rit malgré elle, oui l'ex-Evil Queen rêvait toujours de trouver sa fin heureuse, quelle hérésie vraiment !

Regina s'admonesta encore de longues minutes, mais c'était peine perdue, Emma avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Elle soupira et reprit le compte de son argent, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle s'était arrêtée à 17800 dollars à peu près. Elle ramassa les liasses de coupure différente, les fourra dans l'enveloppe fournie par la banque et mit le tout au fond de son sac à main.

 **SQ**

Emma attendait sa merveilleuse brune dans un café non loin de la Bank of America. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur son col de chemise, et de soupirer, impatiente de se trouver quelques vêtements de rechange…« Tu m'étonnes que je porte jamais cette saloperie en synthétique ! »…les achats n'allaient pas améliorer l'état de ses finances, mais bon, au point où elle en était, un jeans, un pull et des dessous, cela n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

Elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui monta à ses lèvres quand elle vit s'approcher de sa table sa magnifique Reine.

— Alors ? C'est réglé ? Vous avez une nouvelle carte ?

Regina pesa le pour et le contre une fraction de seconde avant de répondre, plongeant une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de son Shérif, pour finir de se convaincre du bien fondé du mensonge qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler.

— Non ! Grâce à vous je me retrouve sans le sou ! Vous allez devoir assumer notre séjour encore jusqu'à demain…ils m'ont assurée que d'ici là j'aurai ma nouvelle Gold.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux assises, face à face, à siroter leur boisson chaude, avec en tête des idées finalement pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre, car cette histoire d'argent les obligeait à rester seules sur Boston au moins encore une journée. La blonde se disait que cela lui donnait un sursis supplémentaire pour empêcher le départ de Regina, et la brune pensait qu'il lui restait à peu près 24h pour juger de la sincérité d'Emma à son encontre.

Elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi, après avoir effectué quelques emplettes et avalé un hot dog à la va vite, enfin plusieurs pour ce qui était d'Emma, opération qui avait fait marronner sa Majesté pendant un certain temps, trouvant le fait de manger debout sur un bout de trottoir totalement dégradant, réflexion qui avait fait rire la sauveuse aux éclats.

 **SQ**

Regina feuilletait une revue sur le Massachussetts, qu'elle avait trouvée sur le bureau de leur chambre, nonchalamment à demi allongée sur le lit, pendant qu'Emma roulait en boule son uniforme pour le fourrer dans un des sacs de leurs courses.

Elles échangeaient des regards et des sourires, ponctuellement, mais aucune n'osait engager la conversation. Le huis-clos qu'imposait la pièce aurait dû favoriser une bonne discussion, mais pour l'instant le silence régnait en maitre.

Mal à l'aise, la blonde se racla la gorge une ou deux fois avant de se lancer, la pendule tournait contre elle, elle n'avait guère le choix.

— Vous…vous voulez faire quoi ce soir ?

— C'est-à-dire Miss Swan ? Vous pensez à un restaurant en particulier ?

— Quoi !? Non pas question ! Enfin je veux dire…peut-être qu'on pourrait se contenter de…je sais pas moi…

— Si vous m'obligez à avaler encore un hot dog, je porte plainte pour « mise en danger d'autrui » !

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être coincée quand même Majesté…

— Si vous définissez le fait de se préoccuper de sa santé comme cela alors oui, je le suis !

La blonde marmonna plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

— Mouais bien sûr…parfaite Mme Mills…

Regina se redressa brutalement.

— Pardon Miss Swan !? Que dois-je comprendre ?

Emma soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à être plus discrète.

— Rien, ça va laissez tomber…

— Ha non ! Certainement pas ! Un peu de courage princesse ! évidemment sans papa et maman dans le coin cela devient plus difficile.

Piquée au vif, la sauveuse se redressa et s'approcha du lit.

— Laissez mes parents où ils sont ok ! Je vois pas le rapport de toute façon !

La brune glissa du lit, elle se mit face à Emma, bras croisés, menton relevé, regard perçant.

— Très bien alors dites-moi, que vouliez-vous dire par « parfaite Mme Mills » ?

Embarrassée, la blonde s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

— Ben c'est la vérité quoi ! Vous êtes…vous êtes si…cultivée, intelligente et super belle en plus…parfaite quoi !

Cette fois c'était sa Majesté qui ne savait plus où se mettre, l'admiration qu'elle lisait au fond des yeux d'Emma la déstabilisait complètement. Elle relâcha ses bras qui tombèrent le long de son corps et se recula de quelques pas, murmurant au passage.

— Mais vous aussi vous êtes très belle…et bien moins bête que vous semblez le croire…

La sauveuse sourit de toutes ses dents, charmée par la gêne de sa Reine, et surtout sidérée qu'elle puisse penser cela d'elle, la petite orpheline maladroite.

— Sérieux !?

Regina haussa les épaules et soupira longuement.

— Vu le nombre d'abruti qui vous tourne autour régulièrement, je pensais que vous vous en étiez rendue compte tout de même !

Emma rigola franchement.

— Ouais bonjour la référence !...comme vous le dites si bien…une bande d'abruti !...Je vois pas en quoi ça relève le niveau !

Elle se regardèrent intensément, pendant de longues secondes de silence, cherchant toutes les deux au fond du regard de l'autre, la vérité sur cette situation rocambolesque qui les avaient amenées à partager cette chambre.

Sa Majesté baissa la tête et prit une décision, elle avait envisagé de disparaître, de tout quitter, de laisser son passé douloureux derrière elle, alors finalement elle n'en était plus à une erreur près. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi Emma s'acharnait à la sauver, puis à la retenir.

Elle releva les yeux et les planta une nouvelle fois dans ceux de son « ex-rivale », précédemment « presque amie » et nouvellement « kidnappeuse ».

Emma retenait son souffle, elle avait noté le changement et la toute nouvelle détermination qui semblait animer les orbes noires de sa Reine. Elle regarda, fascinée et stoïque, Regina s'approcher d'elle, et ferma les yeux en sentant une main douce et chaude se glisser doucement sur sa nuque.

Le contact de leurs bouches les fit frémir de concert. Elles restèrent un moment suspendu entre ciel et terre, leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, subtilement, sans qu'aucune n'ose bouger, puis Emma pensa que sa belle brune avait déjà eu assez de courage pour deux. Elle glissa ses mains sur sa taille, pour l'approcher d'elle, et bougea suavement sa bouche contre la sienne, puis apposa de légers baisers sur cette merveille pulpeuse et exquise à souhait.

Regina gémit doucement face à tant de délicatesse, et écarta les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, débordée par l'envie.

Une explosion thermonucléaire n'aurait sûrement pas fait plus de ravage dans leurs cellules épidermiques. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre avec une énergie ravageant tout sur son passage. Elles n'étaient plus que soupirs et gémissements, et laissèrent leurs langues entamer une danse sensuelle et brûlante, dont elles seules avaient le secret.

 **SQ**

 **Merci ma chérie pour ta patience exemplaire et ta disponibilité :)) Merci revieweuses et revieweurs (pas sûr qu'il y est des mecs cette fois-ci mais bon dans le doute je ratisse large ;) Et le prochain justifiera enfin le M x) Bonne semaine ! Quinzaine ! Trimestre ! ( Yerk ! Yerk! Yerk! ;)  
**


	5. Révelation

**Hello everybody ! :)) Rien ne m'appartient, OUAT et tous ces personnages sont à ABC, sauf le M et l'intrigue de cette little story :D**

 **Je profite de ce petit encart pour féliciter Zozen et Ngie, car elles ont réussi à me donner des sacrées bouffées de chaleur cette semaine...HI HA ! merci beaucoup les filles \o/**

 **SQ**

Les baisers s'enchaînaient avec frénésie depuis de longues minutes. Les soupirs s'étaient transformés en respirations saccadées, pendant que les gémissements devenaient halètements.

Regina avait les deux bras enroulés autour du cou de sa sauveuse, et se hissait presque sur la pointe des pieds, étant légèrement plus petite qu'elle sans ses talons, pour la serrer au plus près, collant son corps au sien sur un maximum de surface.

Emma n'était pas en reste et elle avait plaqué ses mains dans le dos de sa Reine pour la presser contre elle, participant ainsi, férocement, à leur fusion totale et absolue.

Un feu dévorant d'envie et de manque s'était insinué en elles avec ardeur, leurs cerveaux s'étaient complètement déconnectés et il ne restait que la passion du moment partagée pour les tenir debout, blotties au possible.

La sonnerie du portable d'Emma fit brutalement éclater la bulle. Elles se reculèrent essoufflées et tremblantes, partageant un regard trouble et étonné, qu'elles détournèrent rapidement.

Regina se laissa tomber assise sur le lit, ses jambes ne la portant plus vraiment, pendant que la blonde essayait de retrouver assez de conscience pour débusquer l'importun. Elle le trouva sur le bureau, et s'étant finalement arrêté de sonner, elle se contenta de vérifier de qui était l'appel, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de la brune, elle prit une grande inspiration et précisa d'une voix rauque inhabituelle.

— Mon père…évidemment…si c'est important il laissera un message…si c'est pas important aussi d'ailleurs mais bon…

Le silence s'étira doucement, les laissant seules face à leurs pensées.

Emma, n'y tenant plus, se tourna légèrement pour épier l'expression de sa Reine. Se sentant observer, la brune leva des yeux sombres et brillants vers sa sauveuse, qui se mordillait timidement les lèvres.

Leurs bustes commencèrent à basculer lentement vers l'avant, et le bip d'un message entrant retentit.

— Putain c'est pas vrai !

Emma avait presque hurlé la phrase en se jetant du lit pour attraper son téléphone.

— Langage Miss Swan !

Ne put s'empêcher sa Majesté, mais le rire qui suivit était gentiment moqueur face à la frustration évidente de sa blonde, qui tripotait son smart avec hargne pour l'éteindre.

— Vous devriez écouter le message tout de même…peut-être que…enfin ils gardent Henry je présume donc…enfin faites ce que bon vous semble…

Emma laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Elle retint de justesse une réflexion qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà déplacée. Ce n'était pas le moment de relancer Regina sur son manque d'intérêt préalable pour son petit prince. Elle n'avait jamais douté, à part le jour de son arrivée à Storybrooke, de son inconditionnel amour pour son fils, et de ce fait elle comprenait d'autant plus son ressentiment, sa peine immense au vu de tous les événements antérieurs à ce départ dicté par un ras-le-bol généralisé. Oui, tout lui semblait clair et évident maintenant, elle saisissait vraiment les tenants et les aboutissants de cette fuite à l'autre bout du pays. Ce n'était pas par manque de sentiment, par égoïsme, par haine, mais bien au contraire, c'était de la survie pure et simple, convaincue de n'avoir rien ni personne qui puisse se plaindre de sa disparition.

La sauveuse secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour entériner son raisonnement et sut à l'instant même exactement ce qu'elle devait faire pour ramener sa Reine avec elle. Ses peurs se devaient de disparaître immédiatement pour permettre à ses sentiments de trouver les mots justes, il n'était plus temps de douter ou hésiter. Il avait fallu l'électrochoc de la perte pour le comprendre, pour l'appréhender.

Regina, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, fronça les sourcils.

— Puis-je partager avec vous ce qui vous fait sourire aussi béatement Miss Swan ?

Emma rit doucement et posa sur elle un regard si lourd de sens qu'elle la fit rougir intensément. La brune murmura d'une voix basse en détournant la tête.

— Non finalement je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir…

Le rire de la blonde s'intensifia et elle se rapprocha du lit à pas feutré. Regina sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. La main remonta sur son cou et s'arrêta sur sa joue brûlante.

Le geste était si doux qu'elle frissonna de plaisir et s'appuya sur la paume en soupirant. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, espérant ainsi prolonger ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Mais la main passa sous son menton et l'obligea à relever son visage. Elle s'obstinait à serrer ses paupières, d'une manière infantile et poignante, et c'est le souffle d'Emma sur ses lèvres qui finalement lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

L'émeraude scintillante subjugua l'onyx flamboyant. Et c'est avec une voix enrouée par l'émotion que la sauveuse s'exprima finalement.

— Tu es vraiment très belle…même carrément magnifique Majesté…mais le plus extraordinaire dans tout ça, c'est que tu es encore plus belle à l'intérieur…tu es une femme tellement complexe parce qu'aussi forte que fragile…tellement aimante et sensible…tellement parfaite…tellement incomprise…

Regina, dans un premier temps, tétanisée, essaya ensuite de se libérer de l'emprise d'Emma qui continuait à la fixer dans un mélange perturbant d'admiration et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à…vraiment qui ressemblait à s'y tromper à…elle se refusa tout de go à aller au bout de sa pensée, invraisemblable pensée, et se bascula vers l'arrière, se traînant sur les coudes, pour s'enfuir et cacher son trouble qui menaçait de la faire lamentablement craquer. Chaque mot prononcé tournait dans son esprit en une myriade d'étincelle « Belle...forte…complexe…magnifique…sensible…incomprise…parfaite…fragile » et des hoquets incontrôlables montaient à sa gorge, pourtant si serrée, qu'elle ne pourrait que s'étouffer avec, c'était certain.

Mais la blonde avait suivi le mouvement, elle était maintenant presque couchée sur elle, entre ses cuisses, et elle se laissa tomber doucement sur son épaule, pour la bloquer tendrement, sans agressivité aucune, lui laissant la possibilité d'assimiler les mots sans croiser son regard. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou, inspira l'odeur de peau mélangée à celle de la chevelure ébène et soupira de contentement, se pelotonnant plus à chaque sursaut tremblant de sa Reine, qui peinait à retrouver une respiration normale.

Sa Majesté hallucinait, ils avaient dû mettre une substance illicite dans son hot-dog, car elle se retrouvait coincée sous le corps de la sauveuse, après avoir échangé des baisers enflammés, puis avoir entendu son apologie. C'était irréelle, un mirage, elle s'était sûrement endormie en feuilletant la revue. Elle leva une main timide et l'enfouit dans les boucles blondes, s'y accrocha désespérément, se blottissant elle-aussi le plus possible, pour profiter de cette chaleur si apaisante. Elle bloqua son esprit et savoura tout simplement le moment présent. Son souffle se fit plus régulier, ses muscles se détendirent, et les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, glissèrent subtilement pour s'arrêter tout à fait.

Le temps s'était lentement écoulé au point que l'obscurité fut presque totale dans la chambre.

Regina remua doucement pour se dégager d'une blonde qu'elle pensait s'être endormie sur son épaule, mais à peine eut-elle commencé à bouger qu'Emma se redressait doucement et se décalait pour la laisser se lever.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé.

La brune se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de se rafraichir dans tous les sens du terme.

La sauveuse en profita pour allumer la lumière ainsi que son téléphone, elle pinça les lèvres devant le nombre d'appel en absence et se décida à écouter les messages, plus par obligation que par réelle inquiétude, connaissant ses parents par cœur.

Premier message : « Hey ma chérie c'est papa ! Rien de particulier je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien…bon et bien…pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas !?...appelle-moi, bisous »

Deuxième message : « Hey mon cœur c'est encore papa ! Tout se passe bien ici, Henry va bien, tout le monde va bien et je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles…savoir si tes recherches avançaient ?...si vous pensiez rentrer demain ?...enfin prendre des nouvelles quoi tu vois…hum bon voilà quoi…à plus tard, bisous »

Troisième message : « Tu sais que je suis obligé d'empêcher ta mère de se rendre à Boston…c'est pour ça que j'insiste un peu en fait…je lui ai même fait croire que je t'avais eue au téléphone tout à l'heure parce ce qu'elle s'inquiète un peu vu que…vu que tu es avec…non pas que…en fait elle s'inquiète aussi pour Regina tu sais…bon appelle-moi s'il te plaît, bisous »

— Quand pensent-ils venir vous chercher ?

Regina était debout devant elle, un petite sourire entendu sur les lèvres, Emma éclata de rire car elle avait écouté son répondeur, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, et la brune avait donc anticipé correctement la réaction de ses parents sans entendre le moindre message.

— Ils sont vraiment prévisibles hein !? C'est dingue ça !...enfin bref, tout va bien à Storybrooke en tout cas…je vais les appeler vite fait pour les rassurer et après, à table ! je meurs de faim !

La brune ricana gentiment, une lueur chaude et bienveillante au fond des yeux, exprimant à elle seule toute sa reconnaissance pour leurs derniers instants.

 **SQ**

— Vous étiez vraiment obligée de choisir un resto aussi classe ? Non mais sérieux Majesté ! J'aurais pas assez d'une vie entière d'heures sup pour payer ces deux jours à Boston !

— Arrêtez un peu de râler ! Vous êtes d'une avarice ! Toujours à compter chaque sou !

— Quoi !...C'est pas être avare ça ! C'est être pauvre ! Mais vous pouvez pas comprendre…Mme « Je suis née pétée de tune et je le resterais ! » …vous avez des caisses d'or quelque part non !? Vous vous roulez dedans comme Picsou des fois ?

— Picsou ?

— Ouais c'est bon laissez tomber…c'est une BD de…

— Evidemment ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir citer une référence en littérature !

— Faites pas la maligne ! C'est un canard de votre famille puisque c'est du Disney !

— Un canard ?...c'est plutôt de la vôtre alors Miss Swan, puisque que vous n'avez jamais dépassé le stade du « vilain petit » !

— Ha ha très drôle ! Vraiment très drôle !

Le serveur attendait près de lors table depuis quelques minutes, silencieusement, les cartes à la main, il avait l'impression d'avoir une place en bord de court à l'US OPEN, mais sa fonction l'obligeait à attendre patiemment que ces dames se taisent. Il se permit tout de même un léger soupir excédé pour attirer leur intention, et le regretta immédiatement quand deux paires d'yeux le fusillèrent sur place. Il balbutia maladroitement.

— Hum…pardon Mesdames je…je vous laisse consulter la carte…

Il déposa les menus en tremblant et partit à reculons la mine contrite, laissant les deux femmes reprendre leur joute endiablée.

 **SQ**

Le retour à l'hôtel se fit à pied et en silence. Elles avaient largement profité du repas, surtout Emma bien entendu, et une petite ballade digestive ne pouvait leur faire qu'un plus grand bien.

Sa Majesté avait finalement payé leur repas en prétextant pouvoir dilapider ses dernières espèces puisque le lendemain lui garantissait de retrouver une carte en bonne état de marche.

Elle n'osait toujours pas avouer sa bonne fortune, de peur que la blonde veuille changer de chambre, l'idée même d'être séparée d'elle la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle se confortait donc dans ce petit mensonge.

Après un échange de salle de bain et un partage de couchage, Emma prenant le canapé, évidemment, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux à l'horizontal, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, car légèrement éclaircie par les lumières de la ville, la blonde ayant exigé que les rideaux restent ouverts, sous les railleries de la Reine.

Regina ne trouvait pas le sommeil, excédée d'entendre la blonde se tourner et se retourner pour trouver une position confortable.

— Mais enfin ! Vous allez faire cela toute la nuit ! Ce n'est pourtant pas une planche à clou ce divan !

— Dis celle qui se tape le Queen Size !

— Vous avez noté l'un des termes des deux mots non !? Alors ne discutez pas !

Un rire cristallin et pétillant fut la seule réponse. Et les bruits de draps froissés reprirent de plus belle, agrémentés de quelques jurons étouffés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, sa Majesté se leva sournoisement pour aller houspiller sa sauveuse de plus près. Arrivée près d'elle, à pas de loup, elle tira violemment sur le tissu couvrant la blonde en hurlant.

— Dieu tout puissant ! Cessez ce chahut !

Emma poussa un cri de fillette hystérique, tant la surprise lui fit peur.

La brune s'écroula presque de rire sur elle, se retenant d'une main à l'accoudoir, pendant que l'autre se crispait sur son ventre, pliée en deux qu'elle était.

La sauveuse profita de sa position bancale pour se venger immédiatement. Elle se releva à moitié et saisit la Reine par la taille pour la tirer vers elle, Regina tomba sans possibilité de faire autrement.

Elles se retrouvèrent bras et jambes emmêlés, sans rien pour les séparer, si ce n'est la nuisette de la brune et le tee-shirt de la blonde. Le contact des peaux les laissa sans voix quelques instants, figées dans leur position.

Regina reprit ses esprits la première, elle s'appuya sur ses bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Emma et plia la jambe pour s'aider à s'extraire de l'étreinte imposée, malencontreusement sa cuisse fuselée appuya fortement sur l'intimité non couverte de la blonde.

La sauveuse laissa échapper un son rauque, mi-figue mi-raisin, et essaya de dissimuler sa gêne comme elle le put.

— Eh oh vous pourriez faire attention quand même !

— A qui la faute ! Et vous ! Vous pourriez avoir la décence de porter quelque chose pour dormir…

— Ouais ben j'ai le strict minimum alors je préfère garder mon dernier boxer pour demain et puis votre nuisette-là, elle est pas sensée s'accorder avec une culotte aussi !?

Regina déglutit avec difficulté, comprenant sans explication supplémentaire ce qu'impliquait la réflexion renvoyée. Elle bénit la pénombre de la chambre car elle sentait ses joues la brûler, et le trouble qui s'empara d'elle n'était pas déclenché que par l'embarras de sa semi-nudité.

Emma n'en menait pas large non plus, la brune s'était stoppée net dans son repli et l'avoir au dessus d'elle, à peine couverte d'une fine couche de soie, commençait à lui déclencher des bouffées de chaleur difficilement supportables. Ses mains, posées à plat de part et d'autre de son corps, la démangeaient, une vraie torture.

Si elles avaient pu lire dans leurs pensées, elles auraient su à quel point elles partageaient les mêmes. Entre respect et envie, manque et courtoisie, passion brûlante et peur d'aller trop vite, la méningite les guettait toutes les deux.

Une étincelle suffit finalement à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Dans le doute de ne pas prendre la bonne décision, Regina essaya de se dégager une nouvelle fois, et sa main gauche, trop au bord, glissa du canapé pendant qu'elle essayait de se basculer sur le côté pour ne pas retoucher sa prisonnière du dessous. Elle s'effondra sur elle, et il n'y eut plus moyen de réfréner leur désir commun une fois leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Les mains d'Emma bondirent sur leur proie avec empressement, elles se glissèrent rapidement le long des hanches de sa Majesté pour remonter sur les reins et redescendre caresser ses fesses fermes et douces, les pressant amoureusement avec volupté.

La brune gémissait sans discontinuer, déjà haletante, et elle se jeta sur la bouche de la sauveuse pour lui exprimer langoureusement son consentement total. Sa langue chaude se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les lèvres de sa blonde en transe, tout comme elle. Et les bassins ne tardèrent pas à entamer un balancement sensuel et synchronisé, une danse millénaire et animale, ancrée dans l'instinct de chacune.

Pourtant entravées par très peu d'obstacle vestimentaire, leur température corporelle atteignit rapidement des sommets qu'elles n'avaient jamais expérimenté jusque-là. Et elles durent séparer leurs bouches pour continuer à respirer, suffocantes et fébriles.

Regina se décolla pour arracher sa nuisette plus qu'elle ne l'enleva et elle s'attaqua juste après au tee-shirt de sa blonde, qui tirait déjà dessus comme une furie pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, entravée par sa position allongée et l'étroitesse du canapé.

Emma s'énerva rapidement de ne pas disposer de toute la latitude espérée pour se repaître du corps majestueux à son entière disposition. Elle bloqua ses abdos pour s'asseoir tout en gardant sa Reine sur ses cuisses, et l'entoura fermement de ses bras, pour dans un dernier coup de rein musclé se mettre debout et l'emmener jusqu'au lit. La brune passa ses jambes autour de la taille de la sauveuse pendant leur court périple, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, et sa bouche susurra des encouragements fiévreux à cette audace bienvenue.

— Oui Emma...oui emmène-nous au lit…fais-moi l'amour Emma…

Galvanisée par la voix chaude de sa Reine, elle les jeta littéralement sur le lit. Leur corps s'écrasèrent une fois de plus l'un sur l'autre, et les jambes s'écartèrent, libérées de toute entrave latérale. L'humidité brûlante de leur sexe les fit gémir de concert. Un déhanchement langoureux s'amorça, les faisant trembler et ahaner laborieusement, mouillant le haut de leurs cuisses simultanément.

Regina passa ses mains derrière le cou de sa blonde pour tirer son visage vers le sien, elle l'embrassa profondément, tétant, léchant, caressant sa langue, suavement, en gémissant ponctuellement. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre d'envie et d'anticipation, réclamant un traitement particulier, impérieux. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle fièvre physiquement, elle se sentait comme possédée, ou plutôt, voulait l'être, complètement, entièrement, par sa Princesse blonde.

— Emmaaa…prends-moi mon amour…prends-moi s'il te plaît…maintenant…

Le cœur de la sauveuse loupa un battement face à la demande formulée d'une voix rauque et tremblante. Puis il s'emballa comme un fou, et c'est avec une respiration saccadée, erratique, qu'elle laissa sa main glisser sur le ventre de sa brune, qui lui mordillait le cou en gémissant de plus en plus fort, attentive et tendue.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le sexe chaud et liquide, elle le caressa de haut en bas, de bas en haut, s'imprégnant de son essence sirupeuse. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle introduisit un doigt, délicatement.

Regina bascula la tête sur le lit et laissa monter dans sa gorge un son guttural de pure satisfaction, elle entama un balancement subtile de ses hanches contre la main d'Emma, tout en enfouissant ses mains dans sa crinière blonde pour ramener sa bouche sur la sienne, elle s'en écarta quelques instants, le temps de formuler une nouvelle demande.

— Plus…encore plus…

Un deuxième accompagna le premier, laissant le soin à sa Reine de donner le rythme, et la suivant, concentrée sur son bien-être, frémissante à chacun de ses coups de bassin qui s'accéléraient doucement, en même temps que sa respiration, de plus en plus gémissante et rauque. Elle sentait ses mains se crisper dans ses cheveux, et sa bouche qui venait caresser la sienne, tremblotante.

— Encore Emma…plus fort…

Emma passa son bras gauche dans le dos de sa brune pour la plaquer contre elle, totalement, et commença à bouger à l'intérieur pour caresser les parois en même temps qu'elle accentuait le va et vient, écartant les doigts puis les repliant de façon sporadique, augmentant graduellement la pression exercée. Elle sentait que sa Reine était proche, très proche, elle la sentait perdre pied et dériver dans les limbes de la conscience, s'agrippant à elle désespérément. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, sa joue, son cou, et se coucha sur elle, la bloquant sous son poids, caressant imperceptiblement son clitoris avec la pulpe de son pouce humide de cyprine. Le corps de Regina se cambra sous le sien puis convulsa violemment, en même temps qu'une longue plainte s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses bras se crispant autour de ses épaules, la serrant encore plus, compulsivement.

Elle prolongea son orgasme au possible en continuant de lentes pénétrations jusqu'au dernier soubresaut, et retira doucement ses doigts une fois que la brune fut complètement détendue, extatique.

Elles restèrent blotties, de longues minutes, à s'écouter reprendre leur souffle sereinement, en se câlinant doucement, fière et satisfaite pour l'une, comblée et bientôt prête à montrer sa reconnaissance pour l'autre.

 **SQ**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente semaine, j'espère pour ma part qu'elle sera moins épuisante que la dernière, ce qui me permettra de poster le week prochain...si Dios quiere !...merci ma puce pour tes corrections, besos !**


	6. Décision

**Hello ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ou pas ;), y'a du brassage de compte FF dans l'air ! J'ai décidé de ramener ma "regina2015" de ce côté-ci, car la gestion des deux (review et post) commençait franchement à devenir compliquée, non pas que je sois une star débordée par ses millions de pm d'adulation journalier :P mais plutôt parce que la feignasse qui est en moi n'en pouvait plus de passer de l'un à l'autre continuellement...yeah !**

 **So...enjoy ;) ouuuuuu...(se reporter à la première ligne) :P**

 **SQ**

Regina respirait à nouveau calmement et elle se redressa sur un coude pour se dégager doucement de l'étreinte. Sa main libre se posa sur le ventre de sa sauveuse, pendant qu'elle lui embrassait délicatement l'épaule, remontait jusqu'à son cou du bout de la langue, et finissait par capturer ses lèvres, pour un baiser langoureux. Elle passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus la cuisse de sa blonde, et laissa glisser sa main dans son dos pour la tirer contre elle.

Elles se retrouvèrent couchées sur le côté, face à face, et sa Majesté appuya le haut de sa cuisse entre celles d'Emma, posant sa main sur ses reins pour appuyer plus fortement, pendant que son autre bras se glissait sous sa nuque, sa bouche toujours sur la sienne. Puis elle tira sur sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, et sa langue s'introduisit à nouveau dans sa bouche pour enflammer l'échange, pendant que son corps commençait à onduler contre le sien.

Emma ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, lui faire l'amour l'avait déjà poussée bien au-delà des limites expérimentées jusqu'à ce jour et elle était totalement débordée par la sensualité extrême de sa Reine. La brune gémissait dans sa bouche tout en roulant des hanches contre elle, frottant son sexe du haut de sa cuisse chaude et fuselée.

Emma la serrait dans ses bras et accompagnait son déhanchement avec ferveur, frissonnante et mouillée au possible, sentant son clitoris se contracter de plaisir à chaque contact plus ou moins appuyé. Elle détacha ses lèvres pour supplier dans un souffle.

— Je t'en prie Regina…fais-moi jouir…pitié…

Sa Majesté haleta d'émotion à l'entente de l'imploration faible de sa sauveuse, et une plainte rauque s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle ramenait sa main sur le devant et la passait entre leurs deux corps, pour descendre caresser la petite perle tendue et sensible. Puis glissant ses doigts plus bas sur la vulve trempée de sa blonde au bord du gouffre, et les remontant encore pour masser doucement le dessus du capuchon tout en continuant dans un même temps à frotter sa cuisse, mais plus doucement maintenant.

Emma plongea son visage dans le cou de sa belle brune en gémissant, s'agrippant désespérément à elle, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se laisse emporter par une vague de jouissance dévastant toute conscience sur son passage. Son cri d'extase s'écrasa en même temps que ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et douce de l'épaule de sa Reine, et elle tressaillit un long moment, crispée contre elle.

Elles étaient allongées depuis de longues minutes, sur le dos, collées l'une contre l'autre, en travers du lit, silencieusement. Leurs mains opposées se caressaient, ponctuellement, avant de se joindre, de se relâcher, les doigts se mêlant, se dégageant pour s'unir à nouveau.

Emma soupira et leva leurs mains jointes vers son visage, pour embrasser la paume de celle de sa brune, puis elle la relâcha et se tourna de son coté, se décalant légèrement.

— Je…c'était…waouh !...

Regina pouffa faiblement.

— Point de vue intéressant Miss Swan…

— Non mais je…enfin je veux dire…pfff !...tu m'aides pas là Regina…

Sa Majesté se bascula à son tour, pour faire face à sa sauveuse, appuyant sa tête sur sa main droite, coude replié. Elle tendit l'autre main vers le visage de la blonde, la devinant plus qu'elle ne la voyait de par la pénombre, et lui caressa doucement la joue, puis les lèvres, et se pencha finalement pour déposer les siennes sur sa bouche frémissante dans un baiser suave et doux. Puis elle se recula à nouveau et déclara d'une voix basse, enrouée.

— Couchons-nous, tout simplement…demain est un autre jour et nous…nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter…si tant est que cela mérite une discussion…Emma.

Elle se releva ensuite et prit la main de la sauveuse pour la tirer du lit. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne, et tira les draps de l'autre, l'entrainant avec elle pour se coucher ensemble dans le Queen Size, sans qu'un mot supplémentaire ne soit prononcé.

 **SQ**

Emma se réveilla doucement, alanguie et sereine. Des bribes de sa nuit voluptueuse remontant lentement dans son esprit encore engourdi de sommeil. Un sourire commença à apparaître sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle tendait le bras sur l'arrière pour chercher le contact avec sa Reine. Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée quelques fois, collée contre elle, se blottissant toujours plus contre sa peau si douce, humant son odeur en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Regina ne l'avait pas repoussée, bien au contraire, elle l'avait entourée de ses bras et serrée contre elle à chaque fois.

Sa main tâtonnait sur du vide, cela la réveilla complètement et elle se redressa en se tournant pour constater qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle tendit l'oreille un instant, s'attendant à surprendre un bruit de douche ou autre, mais non, rien, seul le silence lui répondit.

La sortie de dessous les draps fut rapide et tendue. Emma ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit avant de courir à la salle de bain. Personne. Elle revint dans la chambre et constata rapidement que toutes les affaires de sa Majesté avait disparu. Son cœur prit un rythme endiablé et le souffle lui manqua, elle s'assit un instant sur le divan pour laisser passer la crise d'angoisse qui oppressait sa cage thoracique.

Penchée en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains, elle essayait de comprendre. « Pas ça non, pas ça Majesté, s'il te plaît non pas ça ! »

L'étourdissement s'estompa doucement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se releva, légèrement titubante. Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois l'intégralité de la chambre, à la recherche d'un indice, un mot, n'importe quoi justifiant ou expliquant l'absence de sa brune. Mais rien, toujours rien.

Son prochain mouvement fut de saisir le téléphone de l'hôtel et d'appeler l'accueil.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

— Heu oui bonjour…je suis dans la chambre…heu attendez je… »

« La 208 Madame…votre numéro s'affiche sur mon poste, que puis-je pour vous ?...Désirez-vous votre petit-déjeuner ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous le prendre dans la salle à manger ? »

— Non je…non…écoutez je viens juste de me réveiller…

« Mme Mills nous a expressément demandé de vous laisser dormir donc… »

— Ha bon !? Mais comment…enfin quand !?

« Et bien quand elle a réglé la chambre ce matin en partant…et elle a inclus votre petit-déjeuner donc si vous… »

— A quelle…à quelle heure !? Quand…quand est-elle partie !?

La voix stressée et bredouillante d'Emma stoppa quelques secondes l'employé de la réception, mais il fallait bien dire que dans son métier il avait vu bien pire qu'un départ discret et précipité, il reprit donc son laïus, d'une voix monocorde et professionnelle rapidement.

« A 7h ce matin, Madame »

Emma déglutit difficilement, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le cadran numérique du téléphone et le 8h42 affiché lui cassa totalement le moral. Elle raccrocha sans prononcer un mot de plus, oubliant complètement son interlocuteur.

Elle resta assise, ou plutôt prostrée, de longues minutes, sur le lit. Son cerveau essayait vainement de se remettre en route, mais le choc de l'abandon après la nuit qu'elles avaient passé, bloquait tous ses synapses.

 **SQ**

La sauveuse regardait fixement l'emplacement du parking souterrain sur Federal Street, où la Mercedes de Regina aurait dû se trouver. Un gros 4x4 Ford occupait la place.

Tel un automate, elle récupéra sa voiture, quelques rangées plus loin, et s'acquitta des 29 dollars au guichet de sortie sans y faire attention.

Federal Street étant en sens unique, elle avait dû faire le tour et redescendre sur plusieurs rues avant de revenir à la hauteur de la banque de Regina.

Elle se gara sur le trottoir de l'esplanade devant la Bank of America, et se rendit dans l'agence d'un pas raide et décidé.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard…**

— Je suis désolé Madame, ce sont des renseignements confidentiels sur l'une de nos clientes que vous me demandez, je ne peux en aucun cas…

Le claquement brutal de l'insigne de Shérif d'Emma sur le comptoir du guichet, stoppa l'argumentaire.

— J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça ok !? Je vous ai pas demandé son numéro de compte, je veux juste savoir si Mme Mills est passée récupérer sa nouvelle carte ce matin.

L'employé se renfrogna et continua avec ce même ton condescendant qui n'allait pas tarder à la faire craquer.

— Vous êtes en civil…je ne pouvais pas deviner que…

— Bon tu la craches l'info ou je fais fermer ta banque pour le reste de la journée bordel ! Tu préfères quoi !? 30 secondes de pianotage ou un licenciement pour dissimulation de preuve !

C'était du grand n'importe quoi, elle en était tout à fait consciente, mais d'une part elle s'en foutait totalement, et d'autre part, elle était au bord d'une crise de nerf énorme. Elle essayait, difficilement, d'occulter tout sentiment depuis qu'elle était sortie de la chambre d'hôtel, mais sa patience s'effritait à vue d'œil, la moindre contrariété risquait de la faire exploser.

Son air dur et déterminé, avec une pointe de folie au fond des yeux, dut finalement porter ses fruits, car le guichetier se tourna vers son clavier, livide mais obéissant. Après quelques clics, sa voix pincée lui répondit.

— Non Mme Mills n'est pas passée puisqu'elle a retiré le solde et définitivement clôturé son compte hier vers…

Emma se détourna rapidement, n'écoutant plus, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, sa Reine lui avait mentie du début à la fin.

Elle se retrouva sur le trottoir, à côté de sa voiture, les bras ballants. Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comprenait pas, ses neurones s'embrouillaient, se mélangeaient aux images de leur nuit, de leur passé commun, de tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours.

Pourquoi partir ?

Pourquoi lui mentir ?

Pourquoi avoir fait l'amour avec elle ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et appuya fortement sur ses tempes en geignant.

Elle avait essayé, tout essayé et cela n'avait pas marché. A quoi bon continuer à poursuivre quelqu'un qui voulait absolument disparaître. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à Storybrooke, retrouver son fils, leur fils, et…elle frappa des deux poings sur le toit de son véhicule, et s'écroula contre en pleurant.

 **SQ**

 **Aéroport Logan de Boston, au même instant…**

Regina était figée depuis une bonne demi-heure devant l'accès à la porte 38 du terminal B, qui devait lui permettre d'embarquer pour les îles d'Hawaï, Honolulu plus précisément. Elle avait été contrariée d'apprendre qu'elle devrait faire escale à Dallas, mais bon, une fois son choix arrêté sur ce groupe d'îles américaines en plein milieu du pacifique, rien n'aurait pu la détourner.

Pourquoi Hawaï ? Sûrement parce que c'était encore plus loin, et beaucoup plus perdu que Los Angeles. Une fois sur place, il lui serait facile de disparaître sur l'une des nombreuses îles composant l'archipel, certaines minuscules et encore presque sauvages.

Oui bon, elle n'allait pas se la jouer Robinson Crusoé en Louboutin, mais certains rites particuliers du secteur lui donnaient bon espoir sur un accès à sa magie malgré qu'elle soit loin de Storybrooke.

Pourtant, il y avait eu le premier appel, puis le second, et là maintenant c'était…

« Dernier appel pour le vol 2532 à destination de Dallas, porte 38, embarquement immédiat »

Et sa Majesté ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse depuis son arrivée à l'aéroport presque deux heures plus tôt, de ressasser ces dernières heures à Boston. Elle venait de vivre une nuit extraordinaire à bien des égards.

Faire l'amour avec Emma l'avait complètement chamboulée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait passé son temps à la bercer contre elle, l'écouter dormir, inhaler l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, pareille chose ne lui était jamais arrivée. Cette sensation d'être à sa place, heureuse et détendue, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Pourtant elles n'avaient pas revisité le Kamasutra, loin s'en faut, c'était un acte simple, dicté par une pulsion animale, une nécessité absolue, c'était d'autant plus surprenant le plaisir qu'elle avait pris, et encore plus bouleversant celui qu'elle avait donné.

Une hôtesse de l'air, qui allait fermer l'accès, s'avança vers elle.

— Vous êtes sur ce vol Madame ?

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant au fond de son cœur qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle réussissait depuis quelques jours à camoufler ses sentiments pour Henry, arguant qu'il était bien mieux sans elle puisqu'il avait tout fait, même la renier, pour qu'elle corresponde à l'image qu'il avait d'une « bonne personne »…d'une « bonne mère »…et pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché qu'on lui gâche son bonheur une fois de plus, même si elle se rendait bien compte maintenant à quel point elle était loin de la vérité. Car cette nuit, son cœur avait explosé en mille morceaux pour se reconstruire autour d'une idée folle, un espoir d'amour qu'on ne lui laisserait jamais vivre en paix. Elle inspira en tremblant et répondit enfin.

— Oui, je suis sur ce vol.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et lui prit sa valise-cabine.

— Venez alors, l'embarquement est presque terminé, je me charge de votre bagage, suivez-moi.

Regina hésita une dernière fois, puis elle passa la porte 38 pour prendre la passerelle, qui l'emmenait vers sa nouvelle vie.

 **SQ**

 **J'attends vos insultes avec impatience x) mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai un scud pointé en direction de chacune de vos têtes donc...In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. x-(** _  
_

 **Merci mon cœur, mon amour, ma vie...te quiero.**


	7. Inespéré

**Hello** **! Oui oui je sais...ce n'est pas dimanche ! Et alors ? Faut casser la routine non !? Bon je vais arrêter de me la péter parce que j'ai tout simplement pu écrire en semaine ce qui m'arrive rarement en ce moment...voilà, c'est tout :P**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les Guest, muchas gracias pour vos review :)) c'est sympa de prendre le temps :D**

 **SQ**

Emma avait pleuré, hurlé, insulté la totalité de la planète et mis un nombre incalculable de coup de pied dans son pneu avant gauche, avant de se calmer tout à fait. Quelques piétons s'étaient retournés sur leur passage, interloqués, pour regarder cette jeune femme blonde hystérique s'en prendre à un véhicule de Shérif en pleine rue, mais elle n'en avait cure. Après de longues minutes, une fois son souffle stabilisé, elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de main nerveux et déverrouilla sa voiture pour monter à l'intérieur.

Assise derrière le volant, elle essaya de réfléchir posément, mais une seule pensée amère arrivait jusqu'à son esprit embrumé par la peine… « Rentrer à Storybrooke »…que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ?!

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller énergiquement, normal, elle avait sauté le petit déjeuner, encore, et vu son métabolisme, son corps ne pouvait que protester. Mais ça aussi elle s'en foutait. Mourir d'inanition ? Pourquoi pas ?

Finalement elle se décida à faire d'une pierre deux coups, après tout son pote Callahan l'avait aidée avec beaucoup de gentillesse, donc elle se devait d'honorer sa dette avant de quitter Boston. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

— Salut Callahan, c'est Swan…

« Swan ! Comment va ma belle ? Dis-moi pas que t'as encore perdu ta brune ténébreuse ! »

— C'est bon, lâche l'affaire, je suis pas d'humeur…dis-moi, même si t'es sur une enquête de dingue tu dois bien manger à midi non ?

« Ouille ! Mauvais sujet hein !? Elle t'en fait baver ma grande !? »

— Sérieux laisse tomber, pas envie d'en parler…je me casse cet aprèm donc j'aurais bien aimé te payer ta bière avant de partir…je ne reviendrais sûrement pas tout de suite tu vois…

« Ok ! ok ! message reçu…ben tu me connais…je prends toujours le temps de grignoter vite fait un petit bout…on peut se retrouver au Kinsale sur Market place…ça te dit ? »

— Ok camarade…je t'attendrais t'inquiètes…

« Ah…t'as pas oublié !?…à toute blondie alors »

Emma raccrocha. Non elle n'avait pas oublié que le métier d'inspecteur de la criminelle ne garantissait certainement pas des rendez-vous ponctuels, au contraire, l'enquête primant toujours sur tout le reste.

Elle soupira en regardant l'heure sur son smart, il lui restait un peu de temps à tuer, elle décida de rouler un peu, au hasard. Elle rigola d'elle-même, amèrement. « Si tu crois que tu vas croiser une Mercedes, mine de rien, rêve ! »

 **SQ**

La sauveuse se gara pas loin du Pub-restaurant, il était encore un peu tôt mais elle n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans la ville à se repasser sa nuit en boucle. Les larmes lui montaient régulièrement aux yeux en imaginant ne jamais revoir sa Reine. Cela lui paraissait impossible à ingérer comme information. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Storybrooke sans sa fondatrice, ni sa vie d'ailleurs. Elle se réprimandait de ne pas avoir su ou pu la retenir.

Excédée par toutes ses pensées négatives, Emma sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous.

La salle était pleine à craquer déjà, un brouhaha bienvenu pour son esprit torturé, elle s'assit près des fenêtres donnant sur la rue, se décidant à siroter une bière en attendant l'inspecteur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit la grande carcasse de son irlandais se faufiler jusqu'à elle, en sifflant la serveuse qui lui répondit par un signe de tête, les bras chargés d'assiette.

— Hey belle enfant ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps !?

— Nan…même pas le temps de finir ma première bière tu vois…

— Bien, ça m'en fera moins à rattraper.

Callahan lui serra l'épaule en passant près d'elle pour s'asseoir en face.

— Alors !? Quoi de neuf ? Oh quel dommage ! Tu as rangé ton uniforme si sexy !?

Une conversation légère s'engagea, parlant de tout et de rien, mais essentiellement d'enquête, de souvenir et d'anecdote en tout genre.

L'inspecteur faillit s'étouffer de rire dans sa pression, servie rapidement après son arrivée, en écoutant les histoires de chat dans les arbres et de chien en fugue. Cela le changeait totalement des meurtres et violences auxquels il avait affaire dans son quotidien sur Boston.

Ils finirent par se commander une assiette complète, avec leur deuxième verre, pour mêler l'utile à l'agréable.

Callahan se bascula sur son siège, prenant une mine sérieuse tout d'un coup, et la regarda comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit.

— Dis-moi Swan…jusqu'à quel point cette Regina Mills est importante pour toi ?

Emma baissa les yeux, se mordant presque la langue pour ne pas hurler.

— Pourquoi tu la ramènes sur le tapis ? Je voulais juste payer ma dette, comme on a toujours fait tous les deux…je n'ai…je n'ai rien à te demander t'inquiètes pas…

Le grand brun sourit en ricanant légèrement, une lueur presque tendre dans le regard bleu acier.

— Ahlala ma pauvre chérie ! C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais…quoi que pour me réveiller comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour, après presque trois ans de silence, j'avais déjà un peu compris que c'était grave…

La blonde soupira, mal à l'aise, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce type de relation tous les deux, ils se contentaient de par leur boulot respectif à l'époque, d'échange d'information, ponctuellement, et d'une bière par-ci par-là, pour se remercier et troquer les renseignements obtenus.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bienveillant de son vis-à-vis. Elle tergiversa encore quelques secondes et se lança.

— C'est un peu trop compliqué pour t'expliquer ça entre deux verres, mais disons que…disons que oui elle est très importante pour moi…je la connais depuis que je suis Shérif dans ce petit patelin et…ben au début c'était un peu la guerre et puis…et puis les choses ont changé et…et on a encore un peu de mal à communiquer sur certains trucs mais…

Un soupir énorme s'échappa de ses lèvres et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux instantanément, elle secoua la tête et retint son souffle un instant pour bloquer toutes ces émotions qui lui montaient à la gorge.

Elle termina d'une voix faible et tremblante.

— J'ai merdé Callahan…j'ai réagi trop tard, j'aurai dû…j'aurai dû lui donner une raison de rester au lieu de lui courir après comme je fais depuis deux jours, et là maintenant ben elle est partie et…et voilà…

L'inspecteur la regardait toujours avec mansuétude, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne suffisamment contenance et enchaina.

— Tu sais que je connais beaucoup de monde Swan…

C'était purement rhétorique, à plus de quarante ans, avec une carrière exécutée entièrement dans la police de Boston, Callahan avait ses entrées partout.

— Et ben il se trouve que quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, j'ai bien senti que c'était pas la joie donc…j'ai passé deux-trois coups de fil et…

Emma était pendue à ses lèvres.

— Ce matin ta belle brune a pris un billet d'avion pour Dallas…

— Dallas !? Mais qu'est ce que…enfin pourquoi Dallas ?

— C'est l'escale de son vol pour Hawaï.

Complètement sonnée par l'information, la sauveuse resta bouche ouverte, interloquée. Son esprit figé par la distance…« Hawaï Putain ! »…Elle avait dû blêmir subitement car le grand brun posa une main apaisante sur la sienne, et la tapota doucement. Elle releva les yeux dans les siens et vit briller une étincelle de malice, elle dégagea sa main et l'interpella rageusement.

— Putain ça te fait marrer !?

Callahan éclata de rire à la vue de l'air courroucé de la blonde et prit une grande rasade de sa bière avant de lui répondre.

— C'est ta tête qui me fait rire Swan…je t'avais déjà vu énervée, revancharde, têtue comme une bourrique mais amoureuse…jamais ! Et franchement ça vaut le coup d'œil !

Son rire continua à résonner pendant qu'Emma serrait la mâchoire et s'engluait dans ses pensées…« En plein milieu du Pacifique…ben merde ça va pas être simple ! »…bon au moins elle pouvait éliminer beaucoup de piste, elle savait où et comment sa Reine était partie. Mais la distance compliquait tout, il allait falloir qu'elle rentre à Storybrooke pour organiser sa prochaine expédition, et qui allait-elle convaincre de l'aider ? Elle ne pouvait pas y aller à la nage donc cela demandait des moyens financiers conséquents, et si Regina repartait ailleurs le temps qu'elle arrive ? Elle souffla tout l'air de son corps avec désespoir…« Merde c'est carrément mal barré comme histoire »…une larme s'échappa, puis une autre, elle avait beau serrer les dents, le peu d'espoir que lui inspirait la situation lui minait complètement le moral. Callahan cessa immédiatement de rigoler. Et se pencha par-dessus leur table.

— Hey tranquille blondie ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as foutu avec elle depuis que je vous ai récupérées à Logan, mais ça ne devait pas être si nul que ça parce que tu sais le plus marrant dans cette histoire ?

Emma était toujours tête baissée, elle hoqueta légèrement et répondit froidement.

— Je vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais trouver de drôle…

L'inspecteur laissa échapper une exclamation de dépit.

— Arf ! excuse-moi…mon job m'a peut-être un peu trop endurci, je voulais pas t'accabler…mais vu que ça se termine bien j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ménager le suspense…

La sauveuse releva la tête vivement et fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire putain !

Callahan lui fit un sourire chafouin et un clin d'œil.

— Et ben le plus drôle dans tout ça…d'après moi bien entendu…c'est que ta belle fugueuse…n'est jamais montée dans l'avion.

 **SQ**

 **Aéroport Logan de Boston, quelques heures plus tôt…**

Regina se figea en plein milieu de la passerelle. Elle regarda la porte de l'avion au bout, avec le personnel naviguant qui l'attendait impatiemment. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était comme un portail vers un autre monde pour elle, si elle le franchissait pourrait-elle revenir en arrière ? En avait-elle envie ?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée d'une blonde qui devait être réveillée maintenant. Elle entendit son rire dans sa tête, imagina son beau regard émeraude posé sur elle, tout cet amour qu'elle avait cru y déceler. Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner ainsi ?

La peur, oui cette peur atroce d'être abusée une fois de plus, cette impossibilité à croire une nouvelle fois au bonheur, cette terreur à imaginer une encore bien plus grosse déception que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussée à s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds ce matin.

L'hôtesse qui avait pris en charge sa valise, revint sur ses pas.

— Un problème Madame ?

Regina était toujours perdue dans ses interrogations et ses peurs. Excédée, elle se morigéna. Elle n'était pas Reine pour rien, bon sang ! Jamais aucun obstacle ne l'avait fait reculer, même ceux qui paraissaient totalement infranchissables. Depuis son départ de Storybrooke, et surtout depuis l'intervention d'Emma, et cette nuit éblouissante qu'elles avaient partagé, une petite voix insidieuse lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'elle ne cherchait peut-être pas son bonheur auprès des bonnes personnes depuis le début.

A part Daniel, toutes ses relations avaient été organisées ou déterminées dans un but précis, pour une raison particulière. Où était la part d'émotion dans tout cela ? A quel moment avait-elle vraiment souhaité ce qui lui arrivait ?

La jeune employée d'American Airlines n'osait plus rien dire, intimidée malgré elle, elle attendait silencieusement que la magnifique passagère face à elle se décide.

Sa Majesté leva vers elle un regard brillant et déterminé.

— Oui effectivement, j'ai, semblerait-il, encore quelques petites choses à régler avant d'embarquer. Rendez-moi mon bagage je vous prie, et excusez-moi pour le contretemps.

 **SQ**

Emma était tellement abasourdie par l'information, par la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée, qu'elle ne réagissait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà.

L'inspecteur, lui, très fière de son effet, attaquait son dessert, tranquillement, lui jetant un regard amusé de temps en temps.

La sauveuse reprenait doucement ses esprits, elle compilait rapidement toutes les possibilités offertes par cette nouvelle donne…« Si ce n'est l'avion…le train…le bus…la voiture pourquoi pas ?...c'est un moyen de m'attirer sur une fausse piste ? »…une moue dubitative couvrait lentement son visage.

Callahan suivait l'avancement des doutes dans l'expression interrogative de la blonde figée face à lui, il préféra intervenir rapidement cette fois-ci.

— Quand tu m'as appelé la première fois, tu m'as donné pas mal d'info pour que je t'aide à intercepter ta future fiancée…genre l'immatriculation de son véhicule…

Emma planta deux billes incandescentes d'impatience dans ses yeux et explosa.

— Si tu sais un truc, bordel ! T'as intérêt à te magner parce que j'en peux plus de ton suspense à la con !

Le brun éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

— Ben voilà, it's my girl !...ok ! ok ! T'énerve pas…bon dès que j'ai su qu'elle avait zappé le vol j'ai pris l'initiative de contacter quelques potes de la police de la route, dans le doute tu vois, pour avoir une direction au cas où. Et ben il se trouve qu'une patrouille de l'Interstate 95 aurait vu une Mercedes noire avec ces plaques rouler en direction du Maine…

La sauveuse bondit de sa chaise comme une folle et gratta dans ses poches fébrilement pour extraire une poignée de dollars qu'elle jeta sur la table. Elle s'élançait déjà vers la sortie quand elle revint en courant sur ses pas.

— Merci je…je t'en dois une énorme-là…même si j'ai envie de te frapper parce que t'aurais pu le dire avant mais…

Sans finir sa phrase elle se jeta en avant, renversant presque la chaise sur laquelle l'inspecteur était assis, et passa les bras autour de son cou pour le serrer très fort contre elle, lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue et lui murmurant une fois de plus.

— Merci Callahan…merci beaucoup…

— Waouh ! J'ai bien fait de me renseigner dis donc !

Réussit-il à dire, à moitié étouffé, en lui rendant son étreinte, ému malgré tout. Il la repoussa doucement et la secoua gentiment les deux bras sur les siens.

— Allez ça suffit la séance papouille ! Je savais que tu craquerais un jour face à mon charme d'irlandais, mais je crois qu'une belle brune irascible t'attend quelque part. Sois prudente Swan ! Et peut-être que tu pourrais m'inviter à ton mariage non !? Je l'ai bien mérité je trouve non !?

Emma le serra une dernière fois en rigolant, son cœur léger comme une plume depuis qu'elle était sûre de revoir sa Reine, que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure et de kilomètre. Après un ultime bisou, qui fit râler l'inspecteur, rouge comme une tomate, elle sortit du restaurant, en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main, un sourire extatique collé sur les lèvres.

Debout sur le trottoir, à coté de sa voiture de patrouille, elle prit une grande respiration et déclama dans la rue.

— A nous deux Majesté ! Cette fois je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour te donner l'envie de rester…à mes côtés.

 **SQ**

 **Bon week et bonne semaine à toutes et tous !**

 **Merci ma puce :)) et Viva Sevilla !...Y Salamanca !...Y Biarritz ! ;)  
**


	8. Retour à deux vitesses

**Hello ! Et oui c'est dimanche ! Jour du Seigneur et du SQ ! Franchement ça va trop bien ensemble ;)**

 **Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain, j'ai un peu tergiversé sur l'enchainement et la passion a pris le dessus comme d'hab donc voilà...  
**

 **Enjoy ou...faites donc ce que bon vous semble Mordieu ! Hauts les cœurs ! :D**

 **Si comme moi, vous gardez un souvenir éblouissant de "the Space between us", fic toujours pas finie d'ailleurs :/ mouais bon, on supporte parce que c'est à la limite du génie mais bon, hein ok donc ! ;) sachez que la Miss emmacbswan a remit le couvert pour une nouvelle story qui a l'air plus que prometteuse. :D**

 **Nan, je ne me lance pas dans la pub systématique mais je suis avant tout une lectrice et une revieweuse donc quand ça me touche et ben j'ai envie de partager.**

 **SQ**

Emma roulait depuis un moment déjà, elle s'astreignait à une vitesse raisonnable, même si son cœur l'aurait facilement poussée aux excès de l'aller, mais elle s'obligeait à plus de sagesse, se disant en plus que sa Reine pourrait apprécier de profiter d'un peu de calme avant qu'elle ne se jette sur elle. Elle mourrait d'envie de la voir, la toucher, lui parler, lui hurler dessus même pour l'avoir laissée sans un mot à l'hôtel. Non en fait elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir tellement elle était soulagée de la retrouver après avoir cru la perdre définitivement encore une fois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'étouffer dans ses bras.

Bon il fallait quand même qu'elle marque le coup, après son ultime disparition, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement…« Mouais, facile à dire, beaucoup plus compliqué à faire… »…peu importait le nombre de point de chaque côté, l'essentiel étant de se retrouver et être ensemble. Et puis s'il fallait vraiment compter, sa Majesté avait certainement plus à lui reprocher que l'inverse.

La sauveuse vit un panneau lui annonçant un diners sous peu, elle décida de s'arrêter pour soulager sa vessie, les deux bières qu'elle avait bu à Boston la tourmentaient depuis longtemps et remuer sur son siège n'allait pas les faire disparaître comme par enchantement. Elle ne disposait pas du Bluetooth dans ce vieux modèle, elle en profiterait donc pour appeler David, enfin son père, enfin bref.

Elle se gara sur le parking, entra, salua poliment et passa commande avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

Une fois assise devant son chocolat accompagné d'un donuts, l'appétit étant revenu comme par enchantement, elle prit son smart et remarqua que plusieurs « appel en absence » s'affichait, elle avala rapidement sa gourmandise et sa boisson, et elle appela directement au poste.

— Hey ! C'est moi ! Je suis sur le retour.

« Hey ma puce ! Super ! tu es encore loin ? »

— Mi-parcours je dirais…tout va bien par chez nous ?

« Oui très bien ! Attends…je vais juste…attends j'ai presque…fini…voilà !...je viens d'envoyer un sms à ta mère…ça c'est fait ! »

— Elle te harcèle à ce point-là !?

« Disons que…Regina est rentrée avant toi et…on avait pas de nouvelle et j'arrivais pas à te joindre…alors j'ai voulu demandé à Madame le maire…mais elle est enfermée chez elle et ne répond pas au téléphone et pas non plus à la porte…alors on s'est un peu inquiétés… »

Emma soupira de désespoir, elle était encore à presque deux heures de Storybrooke et ses parents avaient déjà miné en partie sa prochaine tentative de séduction auprès de celle qui occupait chaque particule de pensée depuis…ouf ! bien longtemps…mais là c'était devenu vital, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire comme si de rien n'était avec sa Reine. Plus jamais !

— Mais bordel c'est quoi votre problème !

« … »

—On est pas siamoise ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'on rentre chacune de notre côté !

« Mais enfin mon cœur ! On ne savait pas que vous étiez parties avec deux voitures ! »

— Et alors quoi ? Laisse-moi deviner ? Sa Majesté l'Evil Queen m'a égorgée et balancée dans un fossé sur le bord de la route avant de rentrer gentiment s'enfermer chez elle !?

« Mais NON ! On a trouvé ça bizarre…mais on s'est énervés que quand elle a refusé d'ouvrir ! »

La sauveuse sentit une sueur froide descendre entre ses omoplates. Elle demanda d'une voix atone.

— Enervés comment ?

« Euh…ta mère a peut-être crié une ou deux bêtises mais sans plus… »

— Mais qu'est-ce que Snow faisait là ? Y'a pas école aujourd'hui ?

« Euh…Ruby a vu passer la Mercedes de Regina en début d'après-midi dans la grande rue, alors…elle a couru le dire à ta mère…c'est là qu'elle a commencé à m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si tu étais passée au poste, ou si tu avais appelé ? Ou répondu ?…etc…etc… »

David déglutissait de façon tout à fait audible et marqua une pause. Après un petit toussotement, il reprit la parole.

« Au bout d'une heure elle a craqué et on est allés au manoir…c'est tout…il ne s'est rien passé de dramatique…on l'a même pas vue ! »

Emma soupira de manière particulièrement audible cette fois.

— J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça…vous me déprimez tous…le prochain billet d'avion il est pour moi…et je crois bien qu'Hawaï ça serait même pas assez loin…

« Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Hawaï !? »

— Rien, je délire, c'est de famille à priori, sauf que moi c'est dans ma tête, pas dans mes actes !...bon…fais-moi plaisir papa s'il te plaît…restez loin du manoir ok ? Trèèèèèès loin du manoir ok !?

« Oui bien sûr…désolé…ta mère est un peu excessive mais je vais la canaliser…rentres tranquille et sois prudente surtout…»

— Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas…à ce soir…je vais d'abord passer chez Regina, voir si elle va bien…

La discussion se termina sur les embrassades habituelles, et Emma eut à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'elle courait déjà jusqu'à sa voiture. Finalement elle préférait accélérer son retour, il valait mieux qu'elle rentre au plus vite pour éviter toute nouvelle disparition de sa belle brune. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur ses parents pour l'ambiance.

 **SQ**

 **1h20 plus tard…**

Regina était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, une robe froissée entre les mains, elle regardait sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme la pagaille l'entourant. Elle n'avait pas été très active depuis son arrivée. A part prendre une douche et se changer pour une tenue d'intérieur confortable, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de s'occuper l'esprit à penser à autre chose que ces derniers heures à Boston.

Elle se demandait même encore un peu ce qu'elle faisait là.

Evidemment qu'elle le savait. Elle était là pour Emma.

Elle se traitait d'idiote pourtant régulièrement. Mais elle attendait quand même cette blonde insupportable, incapable de faire autre chose que d'espérer.

Sa Majesté avait même failli se laisser aller à l'appeler pour lui dire, la prévenir, peut-être un peu s'expliquer. Et puis au dernier moment elle avait reposé le combiné, à chaque fois.

De toute façon, ses parents l'avaient surement déjà avertie de son retour, vu leur attitude sous son porche, quel bande d'abruti ces deux là !

Un bruit de crissement de pneu lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci. A l'abri derrière ses rideaux elle vit une voiture de Shérif s'engager dans son allée et se garer derrière sa Mercedes. Elle recula prestement malgré la voilure. Son cœur venait de s'emballer brutalement et elle s'appuya un instant contre la commode près de la porte de sa chambre pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

Un claquement de doigts plus tard toutes les affaires éparpillées avaient retrouvé leur place, et la brune se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en descendant accueillir sa visiteuse.

Emma sauta de son véhicule comme un diable de sa boîte et courut jusqu'à la porte. Une fois devant, elle ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. La main levée prête à frapper contre le panneau, elle était tétanisée.

L'impatience, la peur, l'envie, les doutes, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête à cet instant, et sa main se mit à trembler.

Regina attendait en haut des quelques marches du hall que la sauveuse s'annonce. Elle se tordait les mains, terrifiée, retenant son souffle, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Après une grande inspiration tremblante, pressée d'en finir finalement, elle franchit les derniers mètres et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

La blonde avait toujours la main en l'air et elle laissa retomber son bras, subjuguée par la femme qui se trouvait maintenant face à elle. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

La brune n'en menait pas large non plus, elle s'en voulait toujours pour son départ de l'hôtel, même si elle aurait été incapable d'agir autrement sur l'instant, mais le bonheur de se retrouver face à elle la clouait sur place, muette de saisissement.

Elles se dévorèrent des yeux de longues minutes, un ballet d'émotion extraordinaire passant d'un regard à l'autre.

Sa Majesté bougea la première, elle baissa les yeux pour se dégager des deux émeraudes incandescentes de la blonde, et elle se recula doucement pour l'inciter à rentrer. Une fois fait elle referma la porte et s'appuya le dos contre, toujours tête baissée. Elle bredouilla doucement, complètement dépassée par le trouble du moment.

— Emma je…je suis…je suis désolée…

La sauveuse se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Une bouffée de chaleur enivrante venait de la saisir toute entière et elle faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur Regina, qui était absolument irrésistible en Reine repentante. Un instinct de protection ravageant tout sur son passage, vint se loger dans son cœur, qui peinait déjà à suivre le rythme effréné que lui imposaient les émotions prodigieuses déclenchées par la présence de la brune, si proche.

— Chhht ! Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est moi qui m'excuse…je te harcèle depuis deux jours, non-stop et…

Regina releva brutalement la tête, ahurie par ce qu'elle entendait. Non seulement la sauveuse ne lui en voulait pas, mais en plus elle prenait la faute sur elle. Incroyable !

En croisant son regard, elle remarqua ses pupilles totalement dilatées et le rouge à ses joues. Emma semblait avoir du mal à respirer normalement, elle la voyait crisper et décrisper ses poings de manière sporadique.

La brune fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement, hésitante.

— Vous allez bien miss Swan ? Vous avez l'air…comment dire…agitée ?

Emma rit franchement à cette déclaration, cette expression physique lui permit de se détendre un peu, encore plus attendrie par l'attitude de sa Reine. Mais la promiscuité imposée par la brune, qui continuait à s'approcher doucement, comprima rapidement à nouveau sa cage thoracique. Elle la regarda sans bouger un moment puis abandonna toute idée superflue autre que la nécessité absolue de la toucher, immédiatement.

La sauveuse fit le reste du chemin d'un seul pas. Regina se figea de surprise et plongea deux orbes noirs d'interrogation dans les siens. La blonde lui sourit tendrement et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, du bout des doigts.

Le contact, aussi léger soit-il, la laissa pantelante quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur et se laissa complètement porter par la sensation. Ce que déclenchait Emma avec une seule et très superficielle caresse, la bouleversait au-delà de toute explication logique. C'était tellement fort, tellement bon, s'en était presque…magique.

Emma se pencha en direction des lèvres tentatrices et tremblantes qui l'appelaient, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle releva légèrement le visage de Regina vers le sien et plaqua sa bouche avec un empressement contenu, qui la rendait fébrile malgré elle.

Une vague de magie étincelante s'échappa au même instant de leurs deux corps, les faisant reculer brutalement. Elles échangèrent un regard stupéfait et observèrent un instant, silencieusement, les paillettes dorées qui virevoltaient autour d'elles pour s'évanouir ensuite dans l'air ambiant avec un bruit de feuille à l'automne, crissant et chaud.

Emma se racla la gorge, toujours interloquée, elle n'osait croire ou même imaginer la signification de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— C'était quoi exactement là !? On aurait dit…non mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse et…

— Il n'y avait pas de magie à Boston…

La réponse laconique, mais bien suffisante de Regina, figea la scène une nouvelle fois.

Sa Majesté semblait perdue dans ses pensées, une ride soucieuse barrant son front. Emma prit peur en l'observant et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante.

— C'est trop pour toi ? Tu es déçue ?

Regina sortit de sa transe pour éclater de rire. Elle plongea un regard tendre et amusé dans celui d'Emma, désespérée et terrifiée, et décida de verbaliser pour une fois ses pensées, pour la rassurer tout à fait.

— Mon Dieu tu es absolument adorable ! Tu me cours après, me séduis, me ramènes, et tu vas finir par t'excuser d'être mon True Love ! En plus tu as fait tout cela sans l'aide de la magie…Emma…j'ai adoré chaque seconde…

Sa voix était devenue subitement très rauque, à la fin de la phrase, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle fut submergée par une vague d'émotion extrême, fauchée brutalement par la réalité de la chose.

La sauveuse la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, très fort. Elle commençait elle aussi à réaliser les implications de ce baiser sur leur vie future. Mais le plaisir que lui procurait l'attouchement dispersa rapidement toute pensée cohérente. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa belle brune pour presser ses lèvres sur la veine palpitante qui venait droit de son cœur. Le gémissement suave qui lui répondit la poussa à appuyer la succion comme un vampire en manque.

Regina passa une main sur sa nuque pour la bloquer contre elle, remontant l'autre sous son pull pour caresser le bas de son dos, griffer sa peau, avide de contact. La bouche d'Emma lui envoyait des ondes chaleureuses dans tout le corps, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté sa jugulaire, appliquée à laisser une marque, que sa Reine porterait plusieurs jours, fièrement.

Emma décolla enfin ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur toute le longueur du cou, délicatement, pour finir par embrasser la mâchoire, qu'elle mordilla doucement, faisant gémir un peu plus fort la brune, toujours blottie contre elle, une main crispée maintenant dans les boucles blondes, pendant que l'autre continuait à parcourir son dos, alternant caresse sensuelle et griffure légère.

Les bouches se trouvèrent enfin, et le baiser ne fut pas interrompu cette fois-ci, leur laissant la possibilité d'approfondir l'échange avec beaucoup d'envie et de passion. Les lèvres s'écartèrent donc rapidement, laissant le passage à deux langues affamées et complices, qui s'enroulèrent l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à manquer. Elles reprenaient à peine leur souffle qu'elles se jetaient déjà avidement sur la bouche de l'autre, encore et encore, se découvrant insatiables.

Leur posture devint un peu vacillante au fil des minutes, alors Emma poussa doucement sa Reine et la plaqua contre la porte derrière elle. Elle profita du mouvement pour se coller complètement contre elle, insérant l'une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de sa Majesté, qui laissa échapper un gémissement rauque d'assentiment. Les baisers reprirent, fiévreux. Les mains s'égarèrent sous les pulls et sur les courbes. Les bassins commencèrent à onduler légèrement, et les respirations s'accélèrent encore, au point de devenir totalement chaotiques.

Regina suffoquait littéralement, la chaleur qui s'était logée dans son bas ventre menaçait de l'embraser toute entière, et elle chercha dans ses dernières forces pour repousser doucement sa blonde.

— Emma je…oh Emma je vais…je vais mourir sur place…

Sa déclaration se termina par un halètement laborieux pendant que ses doigts se crispaient sur les épaules de sa sauveuse, qui peinait elle aussi à retrouver son souffle. Elles partagèrent un regard enfiévré et se sourirent béatement. Le désir les clouait sur place, et Emma posa son front sur le sien, en fermant les yeux, pour essayer de se reprendre, de calmer le jeu.

La blonde se recula au bout de quelques longues respirations tremblantes, gardant tout de même ses mains serrées autour de la taille de sa Reine.

— Je dois…il faut que…je devrais…

Elle inspirait, expirait, inspirait mais rien n'y faisait, la terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa belle brune, toujours agrippée à elle, la dévorant des yeux, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, juste assez pour la faire complètement craquer.

Elle la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre la porte, un peu plus brutalement cette fois, et se jeta sur sa bouche, tentatrice. Ses mains remontèrent sous le fin pull en cachemire et caressèrent avec fièvre chaque parcelle de peau rencontrée par ses doigts. Quand elle buta sur l'attache du soutien-gorge, ses doigts la défirent fébrilement et n'attendirent pas plus pour passer sur l'avant, les prendre en coupe et les masser sensuellement, tout en plaquant son bassin pour onduler avec ferveur un peu plus brusquement maintenant.

Regina haletait contre la bouche de sa sauveuse, elle n'avait plus la force ni la conscience de faire plus que s'accrocher désespérément à elle, essayant de suivre son rythme effréné. Chaque pression sur son entrejambe l'emmenait plus loin et plus haut, les deux mains qui caressaient ses seins lui envoyaient des décharges électriques tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle se liquéfiait littéralement sur place. Elle n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un paquet de nerf exacerbé et tremblant. Perdant toute lucidité sur l'endroit et la situation, elle laissa glisser ses mains des épaules de sa blonde jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon en flanelle et défit rapidement les boutons pour le faire tomber sur ses chevilles, se débattant légèrement pour décoller assez Emma pour que cela soit possible.

Bousculée par sa Majesté, qui se déhanchait en ahanant, Emma se recula, lâchant prise, et reprit assez ses esprits pour remarquer que sa belle ne portait plus qu'une jolie culotte noire en dentelle, son pantalon s'étant affaissé comme par magie. L'air se coupa dans ses poumons un instant, et ses yeux brillants de convoitise se baladèrent lentement sur les longues jambes de sa Reine jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ce petit carré de tissu qui semblait lui hurler son inutilité du moment.

Ses jambes cédèrent d'elle-même sous son poids, et elle se retrouva à genoux devant Regina, laissant chacune de ses mains remonter sur le côté de ses cuisses, sensuellement. Dévorée d'envie, elle ne prit même pas la peine de baisser la lingerie, se contentant de l'écarter du bout des doigts pour plaquer sa bouche sur le sexe ruisselant et chaud.

Sa Majesté bascula la tête contre la porte en laissant échapper un râle de soulagement animal, son corps se cambrait de lui-même pour se plaquer un peu plus sur la langue d'Emma qui fouillait et léchait chaque centimètre de son sexe, cela la mettait dans un état de semi-conscience extatique. Elle passa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête de sa blonde pour l'appuyer encore plus, la guider vers son clitoris au bord de l'implosion, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'elle soit terrassée par un orgasme époustouflant qui la fit crier à plein poumons.

— Ouiiiii ! Emmaaaaaa !

La calme succéda à la tempête, et seules les respirations erratiques se faisaient entendre dans le hall du manoir.

Emma était assise par terre, en appui sur ses mains posées derrière elle. Elle se léchait suavement les lèvres en contemplant sa Majesté, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour dans une telle posture, aussi fascinante qu'indécente.

La brune était toujours cambrée contre la porte, tête en arrière, cuisses écartées, pantalon sur les chevilles, ses mains plaquées contre le bois maintenant, de part et d'autre de son corps, donnant l'impression d'être le seul soutien qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme chaotique qui semblait se radoucir peu à peu.

Emma observa, captivée, les muscles de sa Reine qui se détendaient petit à petit, la sortant doucement de sa position crispée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse glisser lentement contre le support pour se retrouver assise face à elle. Les pieds empêtrés furent dégagés rapidement de deux ou trois élancements de mollet vers l'avant.

Puis les orbes noirs se levèrent résolument, et une myriade de sensation prit Emma à la gorge sous ce regard brûlant, qui semblait exprimer une passion exacerbée loin d'être comblée. Elle retint son souffle un instant, pas très sûre de savoir encore respirer correctement, et supporta vaillamment la fièvre qui courait sur sa peau perdue dans les iris hypnotiques de sa Reine.

Une déglutition douloureuse plus tard, elle essayait de tempérer l'instant, rattrapée malgré elle par ses obligations.

— Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

Sa voix terriblement enrouée les fit sursauter toutes les deux et déclencha un rire de gorge chez la brune.

— Mon dieu Emma ! Cela sonne comme une sentence !

Emma riait elle aussi, appréciant la détente à sa juste valeur.

— Limite !...j'aimerais tellement rester avec toi, là, enfermée pour toujours…

Les paroles moururent sur sa langue alors qu'elles échangeaient à nouveau un regard éperdu et brûlant.

 **SQ**

 **Merci mon amour :))**


	9. True Love

**Hello Aficionados SQ de tout bord ! C'est Dimanche :)) et ça a encore été chaud de trouver le temps mais je tiens le rythme...Hi Ha ! (je me congratule toute seule...ouais c'est une espèce de masturbation psychologique perso ;)  
**

 **Merci aux Guest :)) merci aux revieweuses et revieweurs :)) et c'est parti !  
**

 **SQ**

Regina se glissa vers elle à quatre pattes. Vision somme toute extraordinaire. Emma amassait des images cultes en pagaille. Par contre son souffle se raréfiait à chaque centimètre gagné par sa sulfureuse brune, et quand elle arriva jusqu'à elle pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, en passant ses deux bras sur ses épaules pour enserrer sa nuque, il se bloqua définitivement dans sa gorge, elle allait périr étouffée d'émotion.

Sa Majesté se passa la langue sur les lèvres et la regarda en silence, consciente de son trouble, et particulièrement satisfaite d'être celle qui le provoquait. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que cette situation aussi surprenante qu'idyllique risquait, pour son plus grand bonheur, de durer très longtemps…« Bonheur !? »…quel mot étrange la concernant.

Emma aurait dû laisser ses mains réfléchir pour elle puisqu'elle n'avait plus un neurone capable de fonctionner correctement. Franchement, comment ne pas perdre toute possibilité de raisonnement en étant assise sur le sol du hall d'un manoir situé au 108 Mifflin Street, avec une Reine blottie tout contre elle qui la regardait tendrement en se passant régulièrement une langue agile et chaude, de mémoire, sur cette bouche si…tellement…oh mon Dieu cette bouche !

La blonde se ressaisit d'un coup et glissa à nouveau ses mains sous le pull de Regina pour caresser sa peau si douce. Elle profita de cette ascension pour remonter le vêtement, et fit une prière fébrile et silencieuse à sa belle d'un regard émeraude brillant de convoitise, la brune formula une réponse positive en levant les bras, un sourire taquin couvrant ses lèvres.

Emma ôta donc le haut puis se figea, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la poitrine de Regina, encore partiellement recouverte par la lingerie, ne tenant plus que par les brides. Elle passa ses mains sur les épaules halées par nature pour faire glisser le dessous, et frémit longuement au contact de l'épiderme qui semblait vibrer sur son passage.

Les regards se croisèrent, flamboyants.

Elles se jetèrent en avant simultanément, les dents s'entrechoquèrent légèrement sous la violence du baiser, mais les langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et plus rien n'eut d'importance.

Emma resserra ses bras autour de sa brune pour l'écraser contre elle, littéralement. Leurs bassins firent de même, et l'attouchement brûlant les fit gémir dans la bouche l'une de l'autre, mais n'arrêta pas le baiser endiablé et nécessaire.

En manque d'oxygène, elle se reculèrent doucement, haletantes, et partagèrent encore un regard débordant d'une luxure exacerbée. Elles avaient sûrement des millions de chose à se dire, mais là, tout de suite, l'appel du désir, refoulé si souvent ces dernières années, ne leur laissait aucun répit.

Regina claqua des doigts, et le sol en marbre dur fut remplacé par le matelas de son lit, dans sa chambre, surmonté d'une couette douce. Elle claqua une nouvelle fois son pouce avec son majeur pour les débarrasser de leurs vêtements, surtout ceux d'Emma d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle-même avait déjà perdu la presque totalité dans le hall.

— C'est de la triche Majesté !

— Oserais-tu te plaindre de mon efficacité !?

— Ah non ! Pas aujourd'hui !

Emma se décala assez pour admirer la vue et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra progressivement à mesure que ses yeux ébahis parcouraient le corps hallucinant de beauté de sa Reine. Elle finit totalement essoufflée. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de grandiose, mais c'était plus encore. La perfection faite femme. Une déesse. Et rien que pour elle à jamais. La pénombre de leur première et seule nuit ensemble l'avait dissimulée à ses yeux, mais elle gardait des souvenirs édifiants des tenues les plus ajustées de sa collection, et n'en avait jamais douté. Malgré cette extase visuelle, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était d'abord tombée amoureuse d'une femme exceptionnelle à bien des niveaux, le corps exposé devant elle n'étant que la cerise sur le gâteau, mais quelle cerise mon Dieu !

La brune souriait, séduite. Les émotions fortes qui se succédaient dans les émeraudes de sa belle sauveuse la faisaient frémir de plaisir de la tête aux pieds. Elle en profita pour faire de même et sa bouche s'assécha rapidement en admirant les courbes très féminines de son véritable amour de blonde.

L'impatience succéda à la contemplation, et Emma bascula sa Reine sur le dos pour se jeter sur ses seins. Les massant doucement tout en suçant les pointes, en alternance. Elle n'avait jamais désiré personne comme elle désirait Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke et ex-Evil Queen, depuis…une éternité. Son déni était à la hauteur de la passion sous jacente qui l'animait à son encontre depuis, presque toujours, immense.

— Hummm…Emma…continue…c'est tellement bon…

La voix rauque qui venait de susurrer ces quelques mots lui incendia immédiatement les reins. Elle mordit le téton qu'elle était en train de lécher et l'avala goulument juste derrière, pour anesthésier la douleur, et la transformer en un plaisir faisant se cambrer violemment sa Majesté.

Regina haletait ponctuellement le prénom de sa blonde préférée. Son ventre se serra et une douce chaleur s'épanouit entre ses cuisses, qu'elle écarta un peu plus pour se frotter langoureusement sur les abdominaux souples de la sauveuse, toujours très occupée par les deux merveilles qu'elle cajolait sensuellement de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

La brune lui agrippa la nuque fermement et la tira vers sa bouche avec urgence. Elle plaqua ses lèvres et les écarta aussi vite pour investir d'une langue pressée la bouche d'Emma, qui se laissa faire avec délectation. Regina profita de la soumission de sa partenaire pour la renverser à son tour. Et elle n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne ses esprits pour glisser ses doigts sur toute la longueur de son sexe, le découvrant totalement trempée. Elle rompit le baiser et souffla d'une voix éraillée par le désir, mais reconnaissable entre toute.

— Et bien Miss Swan…vous êtes si mouillée…c'est pour moi que vous êtes si mouillée ?

Emma laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, excitée par la teneur et le ton de la question, et ondula doucement sur les doigts de sa Majesté en réponse, plongeant un regard trouble et suppliant dans le sien. Regina eut l'impression que la température de la pièce venait de monter d'un coup. Elle se noyait progressivement dans l'émeraude fiévreuse qui la couvait du regard, et fondit sur ses lèvres en même temps que deux de ses doigts la pénétraient, pour donner à Emma ce dont elle avait résolument besoin à cet instant. Et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait elle-même envie, tellement envie de la prendre, la faire sienne, la combler comme personne avant elle.

Elle lâcha sa bouche à nouveau pour se relever un peu et regarder la blonde se tordre de plaisir contre elle en gémissant. Elle accéléra progressivement le rythme, allant plus loin et plus vite, caressant l'intérieur en écartant ses doigts, laissant son pouce frôler doucement le petit organe érectile à chaque poussée.

Emma gémissait et criait son plaisir sans discontinuer.

— Oh oui mon Dieu ! Regina oui encore ! Oh Oui Regina ! Plus…encore…oui !

Les sens de sa Majesté, déjà exacerbés au possible, menaçaient de la rendre complètement folle à écouter les supplications d'Emma. Elle haletait éperdument en crispant les muscles de son bras pour suivre la cadence imposée par le bassin de sa blonde totalement possédée par la passion du moment, il venait maintenant s'écraser sur sa main de manière erratique et soutenue. Elle passa son bras gauche sous ses reins pour la cambrer encore plus en la bloquant contre elle et ajouta un troisième doigt pour la remplir selon ses souhaits.

— Jouis pour moi mon amour…jouis pour moi Emma…

La demande fut entendue et satisfaite. La sauveuse arqua son dos une dernière fois et poussa un long cri rauque de pure extase. Elle se laissa emportée par un orgasme incroyable qui explosa dans son ventre pour se répandre dans chaque cellule de son corps, la terrassant.

— Haaaaaan ouiiiii !

Emma retomba épuisée sur la couette, parcourue de frisson et tremblement, réminiscence d'un plaisir qui courait toujours dans ses veines. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, elle sentit Regina se retirer doucement, et malgré la délicatesse du geste elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir violemment.

— Tu as mal ?

La demande, formulée d'une voix inquiète, la fit sourire. Elle se pelotonna dans les bras de sa belle brune en soupirant de bonheur et lui répondit d'une voix éraillée par le plaisir.

— Pas du tout ma Reine…au contraire…c'était trop bon putain !

Regina lui releva le menton et plongea son regard noir de passion dans ses émeraudes troubles, elle arqua un sourcil, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Langage Miss Swan !

 **SQ**

Emma entra chez ses parents quelques heures plus tard, la tête obnubilée par cette fin de journée charnelle. Les démonstrations physiques d'affection s'étaient succédées tout au long de l'après-midi, et des flashs érotiques de toute sorte embrumaient son esprit. La douche glacée prise avant de sortir de chez Regina n'avait pas calmé ses ardeurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, et malgré le peu de kilomètre qui la séparait de l'appartement des Charming, elle avait failli faire demi-tour plus d'une fois, déjà en manque.

Elle avait craqué depuis bien longtemps sur le caractère, l'intelligence et la beauté indéniable de sa Majesté, il était temps de le reconnaître, mais toutes les nouvelles facettes qu'elle découvrait d'elle pendant leurs ébats lui retournaient complètement le cerveau. Un mélange de passion brûlante, de tendresse fragile, de confiance chaleureuse, émouvant au possible. Un frisson irrépressible lui parcourut le corps alors qu'elle se remémorait certains gestes, certains mots, tout se gravait dans sa chair de manière indélébile, elle lui appartenait dorénavant corps et âme, ou plutôt, elles s'appartenaient corps et âme, c'était certain.

Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Il avait fallu le désespoir de la perte, l'ultimatum du départ pour briser leur propre malédiction, celle de leur histoire familiale chaotique.

Et en parlant de famille, à l'entrée du salon un cri de soulagement la ramena brutalement sur terre.

— Emmaaaaa ! Ma chérie ! Enfin te voilà !

Snow courut vers elle et se jeta à son cou, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années, et la sauveuse soupira en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

— Je suis partie deux jours, n'exagère pas !

Sa mère était toujours accrochée à elle, frénétiquement, et Emma comprit qu'il y avait un peu plus que son absence pour déclencher une telle étreinte, même de la part de Mme « Arc-en-ciel et petits oiseaux ».

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à se dégager doucement et demanda.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Henry ?

Snow se recula doucement, elle rassura sa fille d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien, il est avec ton père au Granny's, je voulais…je préférais te parler seule…viens t'asseoir ma chérie.

Emma resta figée un moment, suspicieuse et tendue.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La brune lui sourit gentiment et tapota la place du canapé à côté d'elle.

— Viens là et ne te monte pas la tête, ton fils se porte comme un charme mais…s'il te plaît Emma…je voulais te parler calmement, sans être dérangée…tout simplement…assieds-toi.

La sauveuse se glissa près d'elle sur le divan, les sourcils froncés. Elles se tournèrent l'une face à l'autre et sa mère lui saisit les mains fébrilement, elle semblait chercher ses mots. La blonde se mordit la lèvre d'impatience mais resta silencieuse dans l'expectative. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, elle intervint.

— Maman ?

Le terme choisi sembla réveiller la brune, qui leva ses yeux si identiques aux siens pour la regarder posément, et après un sourire rassurant mais crispé elle commença.

— Ton père m'a dit que vous étiez à Boston pour aider une de tes anciennes connaissances ?...C'est vraiment pour cela que vous êtes parties toutes les deux sans rien dire à personne ?

Emma se recula pour s'appuyer le dos contre l'accoudoir, retirant ses mains de la pression maternelle. Elle pesa le pour et le contre un instant, sous le regard bienveillant mais fermement inquisiteur de Snow et décida de dire la vérité parce que la situation était déjà assez particulière sans s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans les mensonges.

— Non.

Un silence monacal succéda à la réponse. Les deux protagonistes s'observaient, semblant chacune attendre que l'autre continue. Après quelques regards pesants, la blonde développa.

— Regina a décidé de partir définitivement de Storybrooke et je…et j'ai…je l'ai empêchée.

— Définitivement ? Comme ça définitivement ?

— Je l'ai rattrapée à l'aéroport…c'était moins une…

Snow eut un hoquet de surprise, elle s'attendait à presque tout, au vu des derniers évènements, mais certainement pas à la fuite de son ex-Némésis. Sa Majesté était plutôt du genre à affronter l'adversité et non pas à lui tourner le dos. L'information l'avait réellement prise de court, elle bredouilla incrédule.

— C'est à cause de Robin, ou plutôt Marianne ?

— Oui et non…

Cette fois la brune soupira d'impatience contenue.

— Bon écoutes ma chérie…soit tu m'expliques tout, soit…

Emma l'interrompit d'une voix forte.

— Soit quoi !? Et pourquoi tu veux tout savoir !? En quoi ça te concerne de toute façon !? J'ai bien le droit d'aider une amie dans la détresse non !?

La blonde s'était levée brutalement à la fin de sa phrase et arpentait maintenant le salon nerveusement, sous le regard perplexe de Snow.

— Une amie ? Tu considères Regina comme ton amie ?

Emma s'arrêta net sous la question, posée avec une dose de doute facilement identifiable dans la voix devenue aigüe. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, recherchant fébrilement le sous-entendu derrière la demande. Regina l'avait suppliée de ne rien dire à personne juste avant qu'elles ne se séparent, terrifiée à l'idée des réactions qu'engendrerait l'annonce de leur liaison, ou pire, que cela les empêche de se voir comme elles l'entendaient, ce qui leur apparaissait comme totalement impossible, insupportable dorénavant. La sauveuse bougonna dans sa barbe, reprenant sa marche agitée.

— Putain mais ça va jamais s'arrêter ce bordel…

La brune se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle pour l'immobiliser en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus, mais il fallait qu'elle agisse avant que cela dégénère en une porte claquée suite au départ de sa progéniture dans tous ses états. Elle se jeta dans le vide, pressée d'en venir à l'essentiel, tout en tergiversant prudemment.

— Emma…je ne te reproche rien…je ne VOUS reproche rien…j'ai juste…tu sais que ton père et moi partageons le True Love et…et je crois que pour cela on est peut-être un peu plus sensible que d'autre…enfin j'imagine…cet après-midi j'ai…nous avons senti quelque chose, comme…comme un frémissement dans l'air et…

Snow cherchait désespérément un éclair de compréhension dans le regard torve que sa fille posait sur elle. Elle n'osait pas trop s'avancer, la situation s'avérait délicate, mais pourtant tous les signes étaient là. Mme True love en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle se trouvait dans sa classe quand un frisson l'avait traversée de part en part, trois secondes à peine plus tard, David lui téléphonait pour lui exprimer le même ressenti, et là elle avait su.

Paradoxalement, au lieu de l'effrayer, cette idée lui apparaissait comme la seule possible, et elle y voyait même une espèce de justice immanente. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que cela lui traversait l'esprit, mais le déroulement de l'histoire lui avait donnée tort systématiquement. Elle les voyait s'engluer chacune dans des relations, insipide pour Emma, et soi-disante prédestiné pour Regina, alors que dès les premiers jours de l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke, elles n'avaient eu de cesse de se rapprocher de toutes les manières possibles, quitte à s'affronter physiquement.

A l'époque elle n'était qu'amie avec sa fille, et elle se rappelait encore ces soirées de discussion où sa colocataire ne parlait que de Mme le maire, avec hargne, avec colère, avec tristesse parfois, mais encore et toujours à ne parler que d'elle, laissant de temps à autre une étincelle d'admiration traverser furtivement ses beaux yeux verts.

Emma demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Evidemment que vous êtes liés par le True Love, mais quel rapport avec…?

L'air lui manqua pour aller au bout de sa question. Sa mère la regardait intensément, elle donnait presque l'impression de vouloir finir la phrase à sa place, tendue vers l'avant. La blonde ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, elle se sentait piégée comme une biche, traversant une route de nuit, dans les phares d'une voiture.

 **SQ**

 **Merci ma puce :))) tu es d'une patience exceptionnelle ! Tu le sais n'est ce pas !? Tu le sais à quel point je t'aime :3 :3 :3**


	10. Justice immanente

**Hello les Sven's ! Je suis désolée d'avoir sauté une semaine, j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre avec mon OS d'Halloween, et je n'ai pas réussi à faire les deux en même temps, mais bon on peut pas dire que j'ai rien fait non plus :P et ça m'a vraiment éclatée d'écrire un One Shot :)) et pis franchement sa Majesté en Lara Croft x) ça le fait non !? :D  
**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse profiter (ou pas :/...argh ! faites-la taire ! ;) de ce dixième chapitre.**

 **SQ**

Emma retourna s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé. Elle venait à peine de rentrer à Storybrooke et c'était reparti pour une histoire de True Love abracadabrant. Sa Majesté et elle, vraiment !? Elle se rendait compte à cet instant qu'elle n'y croyait pas réellement en fait, oui elle avait senti et vécu le baiser, mais c'était un peu trop beau pour elle, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait droit à une fin heureuse, et avec la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de croiser dans sa vie, nan ! définitivement trop parfait, il allait sûrement lui tomber un truc pas cool sur le coin de la tête.

— Mais Robin est son âme sœur ! Comment c'est possible ? On peut en avoir deux ?

Snow sourit et s'installa près de sa fille, rassérénée de la voir s'ouvrir à elle, enfin.

— La poussière de fée n'est pas une valeur sûre pour moi…cela dépend de tellement de chose, le moment, la dimension…

— Tu crois ?

La sauveuse avait posé la question d'une toute petite voix faible, cherchant au milieu de son incertitude quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

Le départ de Regina l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements et elle avait été forcée d'admettre ses sentiments pour trouver la force de la raisonner et la ramener, mais cela n'enlevait en rien la notion d'infériorité qu'elle ressentait face à sa Reine, ce n'était pas pour rien si elle les avait occultés si intensément jusqu'à maintenant.

La blonde se leva une nouvelle fois pour arpenter nerveusement le salon en se tordant les mains.

— C'est un putain de remake de la belle et la bête c'est ça !? Robin est un gros nul c'est clair ! Mais moi je suis qui !? Rien…rien ni personne…

Snow eut un hoquet de désapprobation.

— Mais enfin ma chérie, tu es une princesse, une sauveuse ! Tu nous as tous délivrés de la malédiction !

— Ouais tu parles ! Tu dis ça parce que t'es ma mère !

La brune éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la tête que faisait Emma était vraiment impayable et sa répartie tellement ridicule, que Snow se roulait maintenant sur le canapé, prise d'un fou rire irrépressible.

La sauveuse finit par se laisser entrainer malgré elle, et s'écroula à côté de sa jeune maman, en se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

Il leur fallut un long moment avant de se reprendre tout à fait. Elles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

La brune passa un bras tendre et protecteur autour du cou de sa progéniture pour la serrer contre elle, un peu plus, et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

— Tu es une femme extraordinaire Emma Swan…et je suis tellement fière de toi…

Un reniflement tremblant lui répondit et elles restèrent prostrées encore un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se recule pour s'essuyer les yeux discrètement en se raclant la gorge de gêne.

Snow laissa échapper un petit ricanement, elle connaissait bien la pudeur de sa fille et savait que la séquence émotion touchait à sa fin. Elle lui pressa l'épaule une dernière fois et continua sur son idée.

— Et donc…te voilà amoureuse et en couple ?

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma.

— Je ne vais pas y couper n'est-ce pas ?

— Et non ! C'est tout de même pas tous les jours que tu m'annonces une relation avec l'Evil Queen !

— L'appelle pas comme ça !

Snow rigolait à nouveau.

— Oh mais je vais me gêner tiens !

Emma lui jeta un regard qu'elle aurait voulu meurtrier, mais face à l'hilarité de sa mère, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avec elle.

— Franchement tu me sidères ! Je pensais que tu allais invoquer les Dieux et brûler des cierges pendant des décennies, mais en fait ça te fait marrer tout ça !

La brune suspendit son rire et la regarda très sérieusement, au point de mettre Emma très mal à l'aise rapidement. La sauveuse commença à faire mine de se lever mais fut retenue par une main ferme posée sur son bras.

— Cela ne me fait pas rire mais me rassure…j'ai brisé sa vie tu sais…bien sûr que tu le sais…

Snow baissa les yeux sous le regard curieux et tendu de sa fille, puis elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se lança, les choses devaient être dites une fois pour toute.

— Quelque part…tout ça est tellement logique et évident…c'est même une idée un peu égoïste aussi mais pour le bien de tous donc…

La brune se sourit à elle-même, laissant ses yeux papillonner dans le vide un long moment.

— Mamannnn !

Le rappel impatient d'Emma la ramena à son propos.

— Excuse-moi mais cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de…de la voir à nouveau heureuse…et bien sûr c'est grâce à toi…tu es la sauveuse Emma…tu nous sauveras tous c'est certain…même de nous même…ou surtout…

La blonde attendit la suite, puis comprit qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Sa mère semblait partie très loin dans ses pensées, elle voulait lui demander des précisions, trouvant son explication un peu cryptique mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'en dissuada.

Henry se précipita vers elle pour un gros câlin et commença à lui raconter, excité tel le préadolescent qu'il était, toutes les choses insignifiantes qui avaient parsemé ces deux dernières journées, comme si c'était d'une importance extrême. Emma l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, du moins essayait-elle, son esprit ne pouvant s'empêcher de rebondir de tous les côtés. La fuite de Regina, son impossibilité à accepter son départ, Boston, le True Love, l'acceptation de ses parents, au vu du regard tendre que lui lançait son père, oui on pouvait dire « ses parents ». Et elle était là, abasourdie mais rassurée, enfin presque, parce que maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour en parler à sa Majesté sans qu'elle réserve un billet par internet, en pleine nuit. Pas simple !

Et puis l'évidence s'imposa à elle, comme une illumination. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle n'attendrait pas cinq minutes de plus.

— Henry mets ton blouson, on nous attend pour diner.

 **SQ**

Regina sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. Elle avait vaillamment essayé de s'occuper, mais la prise de tête perpétuelle qu'était la sienne l'en avait empêchée. Elle était donc prostrée, devant le plan de travail, en train de préparer, enfin de tenter de préparer, une espèce de salade composée insipide, et puis de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim. Le coup sur le bois de l'entrée la prit donc par surprise, elle qui ne pensait revoir personne avant quelques jours peut-être, le temps pour tout le monde de reprendre une vie normale. Normale ? Qu'est-ce qui serait « normale » dorénavant ?

Elle s'approcha du hall, curieuse et un peu anxieuse tout de même, si c'était Snow elle lui claquerait la porte au nez !

La vue enchanteresse qui l'attendait sur son porche la laissa figée, subjuguée de bonheur, un long moment. Puis Henry la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer.

— Salut maman ! On vient t'envahir, mais on a apporté à manger !

Regina serra son fils contre elle, chaleureusement, et reporta son regard sur sa sauveuse, qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, pathétique ! Et tellement adorable…grr…elle était foutue de toute façon, True love oblige !

Emma tenait un sachet du Granny's dans les mains, elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit genre «J'y suis pour rien ! C'est lui qui a insisté ! ». Mouiii bien sûr !

Et puis quelle importance, elle savourait à sa juste valeur le plaisir de les avoir tous les deux rien que pour elle, une soirée, peut-être même une nuit non ?! Son fils avait toujours sa chambre, même s'il n'habitait plus ici, et sa mère biologique, et bien il serait très facile de lui trouver une place…sous sa couette…"pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose"…sa Majesté venait de virer au cramoisi et elle se détourna rapidement pour rejoindre sa cuisine en bougonnant.

— Vous auriez pu prévenir Miss Swan, l'éducation reste la plus grande de vos lacunes.

— Effectivement, c'est une professionnelle qui s'est chargée de son anéantissement total, brune, belle, teint halé, systématiquement désagréable, ou presque, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un ?

Interloquée, Regina se retourna brutalement, mais la repartie rageuse qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres fut bloquée par une bouche chaude et douce qui se posa tendrement sur la sienne.

— Bonsoir mon cœur…Henry, ta maman et moi on sort ensemble et en plus, même si je m'en fous royalement, c'est mon True Love, ou je suis le sien, enfin bref, tu m'as comprise ?

Les deux Mills arboraient la même expression incrédule, avec pas mal d'étonnement côté garçon et énormément de colère côté fille. Regina était à deux doigts de lui arracher ce de quoi elle l'avait traitée précédemment, et de le broyer avec délice dans sa main.

— Mais vous…mais tu…qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes folle !?

— Je vois que tu as opté pour le « vous »…mauvais signe non !? T'as pas trop aimé mon côté spontané ?

Le rire de leur fils les arrêta brusquement dans leur joute verbale. Il s'était assis sur les marches du hall, et les regardait se chamailler. Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, il leur fit part de son avis.

— J'aurais pu m'en douter, j'aurais DÛ m'en douter, l'amour, la haine, c'est si proche finalement…comme a dit mamy…ouais, c'est pas mal trouvé son délire…après tout le bordel qu'il y a eu dans la famille…

— Langage Henry !

— Quoi !? Snow t'en a parlé !?

— Mais de quoi !? Qui !?

— Non, enfin si, un peu, pour m'expliquer, me préparer.

— Te quoi !? Mais qui !?

— Même pas je suis surprise !

— DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS !?

Regina avait fini par hurler pour se faire entendre dans cette cacophonie de questions croisées. Quatre yeux surpris mais affectueux se posèrent sur elle, et sa Majesté se dit que c'était bien plus enrichissant que de préparer une salade toute seule. Elle eut le bon goût de lever un sourcil au ciel pour marquer son soi-disant agacement et continua sur sa lancée.

— D'abord nous allons dîner, parce qu'il est scandaleux que notre fils n'ait pas encore mangé à cette heure tardive, puis nous aviserons.

Personne n'osa rien ajouter, les deux gloutons affamés acquiescèrent en silence, pressés de s'asseoir à table.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la cuisine, et Regina s'empressa de débarrasser sa précédente préparation pour faire la place au diner apporté. Elle déballa ensuite le sac

— Des hamburgers et des frites ! Le soir ! Miss Swan ce n'est pas raisonnable du tout ! Des calories, des calories et encore des calories !

Emma passa derrière elle et chipa une frite en se collant dans le dos de sa brune, la plaquant contre la table. Elle fit exprès de la mâcher près de son oreille en gémissant de plaisir.

— Hummm trop bon !

Henry éclata de rire en regardant ses mères se battre, l'une pour se dégager en éloignant la nourriture, qu'elle n'avait pas fini de déballer, et l'autre pour la garder bloquée contre elle tout en continuant à grappiller une frite par-ci une frite par-là, en passant ses bras par-dessus et dessous. Ils finirent tous écrouler de rire autour de la table, Regina n'arrivait plus à faire semblant d'être contrariée, face aux pitreries de sa blonde, et Emma s'étouffait à rigoler des frites plein la bouche. Ils se calmèrent, s'assirent correctement pour entamer le repas, et partagèrent un regard de pure félicité, pas besoin de parler ils étaient tous les trois sur la même longueur d'onde.

 **SQ**

Emma marchait en long et en large dans la chambre de la brune, en attendant que celle-ci sorte de la salle de bain. Elles avaient envoyé Henry au lit depuis une bonne demi-heure, et Regina s'était engouffrée dans la salle d'eau sans même un regard à la sauveuse, qui n'avait pas su interpréter sa disparition et attendait maintenant de savoir si elle allait être invitée pour la nuit ou jetée dehors. A bout de patience, elle s'approcha de la porte.

— Tu sais si ça t'embête que je dorme ici je peux te laisser le gamin et rentrer…je comprends que ça peut faire beaucoup d'un coup et…enfin t'as peut-être besoin d'y réfléchir et…et je te laisserais tout le temps dont t'as besoin et…

Emma resta figée, bouche ouverte, en plein milieu de son laïus. Sa Majesté venait d'ouvrir et se tenait dans l'embrasure, démaquillée, dents brossées, crémée pour la nuit et…nue, complètement nue. Le regard noir de désir qu'elle lança à la blonde, était une réponse en soi. Regina s'avança doucement, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa sauveuse, pour se presser contre elle, qui restait tétanisée, les bras le long du corps.

— J'ai remarqué que tu savais faire des choses bien plus intéressantes avec cette bouche que dire des bêtises, je pense donc te garder cette nuit pour m'en assurer, et si c'est concluant nous pourrons envisager une certaine…cohabitation ?!

La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents et secoua la tête doucement pour montrer son assentiment. L'amour et l'envie qui brillaient dans les yeux de sa Reine, lui nouaient la gorge d'émotion.

— Bien, parfait ! Je t'autorise donc à utiliser ma salle de bain, il y a une brosse neuve sous le lavabo, et comme tu peux le voir, pas la peine que je perde du temps à te trouver un pyjama.

Sa Majesté la relâcha et se dirigea vers le lit, nonchalamment. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers elle, sentant qu'elle la suivait des yeux mais qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Allez Miss Swan ! On se dépêche ! Je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit !

Emma mima une espèce de salut militaire, et s'écria en se ruant vers la salle de bain.

— A vos ordres Majesté !

Regina se hissa sur son lit en riant, elle réalisa que cela lui était arrivé plus souvent ces derniers jours que ces dernières années, et une bouffée de bonheur lui comprima le cœur. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, ressassant son départ, leur séjour à Boston, sa fuite, son retour et leurs retrouvailles saupoudrées de True Love…incroyable !...finalement elle avait belle et bien sa fin heureuse. Elle murmura dans le silence de la chambre.

— L'Evil Queen et la sauveuse…en voilà un drôle de conte…

— Pas si improbable que ça…

La brune poussa un cri et se redressa, elle n'avait pas entendu Emma revenir. La blonde était assise au bord du lit et la dévorait des yeux avec concupiscence, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Elle était nue elle aussi maintenant, et leurs respirations devinrent vite erratiques à se contempler l'une l'autre, sans retenue. Emma rajouta tout de même, légèrement essoufflée.

— Ma mère a une théorie intéressante…elle appelle ça « Justice immanente ».

Regina se pencha vivement vers elle et lui posa un doigt impérieux sur la bouche.

— Si tu continues à parler de Snow White…je vais devoir te souhaiter une bonne nuit…seule...dans la chambre d'amie.

Emma gloussa doucement et lui fit un signe de la main pour désigner ses lèvres scellées.

Regina lui sourit sensuellement, passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et la tira sur elle, en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers. La blonde se laissa faire avec plaisir, et captura ses lèvres avec empressement dès que la proximité lui permit.

La brune se cambra pour se frotter sur le pubis d'Emma tout en investissant d'autorité sa bouche, d'une langue impatiente et chaude. Sa Majesté était en feu, elle avait besoin de sentir physiquement tout cet amour qui lui tombait dessus, et dont elle avait encore parfois du mal à croire. L'expression corporelle de ce sentiment la rassurait, c'était en quelque sorte la partie visible de l'iceberg. Et puis…oh mon Dieu !...c'était tellement bon avec la sauveuse, c'était si passionné, si intense, comment se refuser un tel plaisir quand on l'avait à portée de main !? Regina rompit le baiser pour susurrer d'une voix terriblement rauque.

— J'ai très envie de toi…Emma…

La blonde frémit à ces mots et se bascula sur le côté, entrainant sa Reine, pour finalement se retrouver sur le dos, avec sa Majesté sur elle, inversant les positions. Emma passa ses bras sur sa nuque, et l'emporta dans un baiser torride, remuant doucement le bassin pour l'inciter à bouger sur elle. Regina sembla sortir brutalement d'un songe, déstabilisée mais encore plus excitée par le changement de situation, elle agrippa la cuisse droite de sa blonde et la releva légèrement pour se glisser au plus près de son sexe. Le contact mouillé qui s'établit immédiatement la fit gémir d'envie pure dans la bouche de la sauveuse.

Elles rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Emma plongea un regard trouble dans le sien et lui murmura suavement.

— Je me soumets totalement Majesté.

Regina haleta de satisfaction et lui ordonna fiévreusement

— Tourne-toi, mets-toi à plat ventre.

La blonde obéit, sans hésitation. Elle sentit sa Reine se coucher sur elle en soupirant de délectation, se décalant un peu pour laisser une main curieuse parcourir les courbes alanguies de la sauveuse. Puis la caresse se fit plus précise et les doigts agiles de Regina se fixèrent sur le sexe trempé de sa blonde extatique.

Emma subissait les assauts langoureux de sa belle brune en frottant ses seins tendus sur la soie des draps du lit. Elle gémissait sans discontinuer, perdue dans le plaisir que lui donnait sa Reine. Elle se sentait si bien, coincée et soumise, elle se donnait totalement, corps et âme, sans aucune retenue.

Sa Majesté décida que l'attente avait assez duré, et elle pénétra sa blonde de deux doigts déterminés. Les va-et-vient augmentèrent rapidement en intensité, s'alignant sur le rythme cardiaque des protagonistes. Elles ondulaient l'une sur l'autre en gémissant, Regina se sentait étourdie par la sensualité d'Emma qui se tortillait sous elle, sans complexe, la suppliant de continuer, plus vite, plus fort.

La brune glissa sa main libre sous le corps en transe de la sauveuse, et caressa son clitoris. Emma se cambra de plaisir, elle colla son ventre au matelas pour se frotter sans vergogne sur les doigts offerts. Le double supplice, Regina n'ayant pas délaissé la pénétration soutenue, était en train de la rendre complètement folle. Un feu brûlant se répandit entre les deux points sollicités et la sauveuse put crier son plaisir, mordant violemment dans un oreiller pour en étouffer la plus grande partie. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresaut pendant quelques instants, et elle se serra un peu plus contre sa brune, qui l'entourait maintenant de ses deux bras, amoureusement, déposant des baisers tendres sur ses épaules et son dos.

Emma se retourna doucement, dans les bras de sa Majesté, et se blottit dans son cou, rougissante. Cela fit pouffer doucement la brune, elle déposa des baisers humides et chauds sur les joues de sa sauveuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne relever la tête et rencontrer ses lèvres reconnaissantes du moment partagé. Elle la couva du regard et lui fit un tendre sourire.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de plus excitant, de plus émouvant, de plus…oh Emma !...

Regina finit sa phrase avec sa bouche sur la sienne, parfois les actes valaient mieux que les mots.

 **SQ**

 **J'ai pas voulu me spoiler, je vous confirme donc ici que cette story touche à sa fin, je me réserve quand même un épilogue bonus parce que j'ai un truc qui me fait envie en conclusion et...ouais bon vous verrez...ou pas, ou bien, ou comme vous voulez :P Bonne semaine et Viva el SQ !**

 **Merci mon amour pour tes corrections, ton soutien, ta patience...mae zaitut :3**


	11. Kauai

**Hello ! Et voilà le petit épilogue promis, pour dire de clôturer gentiment cette story...ou pas :/ :P**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC, sauf l'intrigue composant cette fic.**

 **Merci les Guest, merci revieweurs et revieweuses, merci pour les follow, alerts et favorites :D**

 **Chapitre dédié à MissHarpie, pour la remercier de son implication si importante dans notre bien-être de petits humains fragiles et souffrants. \o/**

 **SQ**

 **Six mois plus tard, île de Kauai, archipel d'Hawaï…**

Regina regardait fixement les vagues lécher doucement le sable, de la terrasse de sa magnifique résidence en bord de plage, une moue chagrine figée sur ses traits. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là, seule, à noyer ses yeux tristes dans l'immensité du Pacifique. Il avait été dur de se résoudre à partir, à quitter Storybrooke, repasser par cet aéroport de Boston. Pour cette fois, l'escale s'était faite à Denver, et puis Honolulu, et un Cessna pour rejoindre la destination finale…parce que franchement, il fallait bien le dire, à l'idée de passer leurs premières vacances ensemble avec…Snow ! Il avait vraiment fallu que sa belle blonde fasse preuve d'un maximum de persuasion, de tendre et passionnée persuasion.

Comme à chaque fois que sa Majesté arrêtait ses pensées sur la sauveuse, sa sauveuse, une douce chaleur se répandait dans ses veines en même temps qu'un sourire comblé montait à ses lèvres.

Six mois de bonheur époustouflant venaient de s'écouler, et elle aurait traversé le désert du Sahara sans une goutte d'eau juste pour faire plaisir à son Emma, donc quelques jours avec ses parents n'allaient pas la tuer. Et, de plus, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des principaux arguments avancé par sa blonde, cela leur permettrait quelques escapades en amoureuse, en confiant leur fils chéri à leur garde, car il était impensable, vu la destination, d'en priver Henry.

Elles s'étaient décidées sur un coup de tête, une manière agréable de fêter leur premier semestre de relation en conjurant le passé. Elles en avaient parlé un soir à table, et leur fils avait sauté de joie, lui qui n'était pratiquement jamais sorti de Storybrooke. C'est un peu plus tard qu'Emma avait émis doucement l'idée d'intégrer ses parents au voyage, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison de resserrer les liens. Comment pouvait-on serrer plus que l'habituelle glue ambulante qu'était devenue Snow depuis qu'elle fréquentait sa fille !? Pas une journée sans qu'elle ne l'appelle ou passe la voir ! Le pire finalement, c'est qu'elles en étaient presque devenues amies…argh ! Dur à dire mais réel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans un premier temps, la Reine avait crié au scandale, et puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre, plutôt rapidement, malgré ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire, avec énormément de mauvaise foi, après quelques discussions et quelques…bisous, pff ! et bien oui ! Elle était complètement accro à sa sauveuse, voilà !

Mais il fallait bien admettre que cela était largement réciproque, et sa belle et douce blonde l'entourait chaque jour d'un amour et d'une attention qu'elle ne pensait même pas possible, même avec un sort ou autre potion.

Sa Majesté surfait sur un paradis sans nuage depuis de long mois maintenant, et elle intégrait doucement la possibilité d'un bonheur à long terme, et cela ne l'affaiblissait pas, au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte qu'avec Emma à ses côtés.

Elle murmura doucement pour elle-même.

— Tu avais tort maman…

Puis elle soupira d'impatience, sa blonde était partie, emmener Henry et ses grands-parents, à une excursion dans l'archipel de trois jours. Elle sourit d'une manière particulièrement lascive, en s'imaginant avec la seule compagnie d'Emma, pendant trois longs jours, un point très positif. Par contre, le départ du périple était assez aléatoire… « bienvenue à l'heure des îliens ! »…elle ne savait donc pas à quel moment elle pourrait à nouveau croiser son regard et poser ses mains sur elle.

Oui, et encore oui, elle était complètement addict, et aussi terriblement possessive et très jalouse. Elle avait beaucoup de chance que sa blonde supporte son caractère excessif et son attitude étouffante parfois. Elle avait par exemple exigé, au bout d'à peine quelques jours de relation, qu'Emma et Henry emménagent chez elle, de toute façon ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis le soir de l'annonce à son fils, mais elle avait quand même sommé au lieu de juste demandé, ou même supplié, tellement elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa sauveuse, et rêvait de vivre en famille avec ses deux amours.

Et il y avait eu aussi quelques soucis avec cet abruti de pirate, qui avait du mal à comprendre qu'on ne s'approchait pas de sa blonde sans dommage, quelques vols planés dans les escaliers du Granny's avaient été nécessaire pour lui faire intégrer définitivement ce fait. Elle avait totalement confiance en sa blonde, mais elle ne supportait pas de voir ce demeuré lui tourner autour, la bave aux lèvres.

Robin avait compris plus vite, la première fois qu'il s'était présenté au manoir en exprimant des remords et une certaine nostalgie sur leur relation, elle l'avait renvoyé d'où il venait sans discussion possible, et il n'était jamais revenu à la charge, se contentant d'un petit sourire triste quand ils se croisaient en ville.

Et malgré tout, Emma n'avait de cesse de la rassurer, en lui répétant que la Regina passionnée et directive, avait aussi son charme. Et aussi que ses crises d'autorité avaient plutôt tendance à l'exciter, au lieu de l'excéder.

Regina frissonna en repensant au regard plus qu'explicite de sa blonde dans ces moments-là. Elle avait une manière si particulière de la dévorer des yeux, à tel point que la brune avait l'impression d'être caressée par ce regard émeraude, aussi torride qu'amoureux, elle le sentait physiquement.

Elle soupira encore, de frustration. Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'elle attendait, le pire étant de ne pas savoir…

Elle sursauta à peine quand deux bras fins et chauds vinrent enserrer sa taille, et un menton se posa sur son épaule droite. La blonde lui susurra à l'oreille.

— Hummm…enfin seules ma Reine.

Regina gloussa de bien-être et resserra l'étreinte, en tirant sur les bras qui l'entouraient. Elles restèrent un long moment, collées l'une à l'autre, à observer l'océan. Puis Emma posa une bouche affamée sur l'épaule presque totalement dénudée de sa Majesté, celle-ci ne portant qu'une petite robe légère, dont les brides fines ne couvraient pas grand-chose. La brune gémit et pencha sa tête à gauche pour dégager son cou, permettant ainsi à une langue chaude et humide de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qui fut délicatement mordillé et sucé. Regina hoqueta de plaisir et demanda d'une voix suave.

— Miss Swan…auriez-vous une idée bien précise sur nos futures activités de la journée ?

Emma grogna d'excitation.

— Si tu me vouvoies et m'appelles comme ça…ça peut pas se terminer autrement…

La brune ricana et enchaîna sensuellement, provocante.

— Vous êtes tellement prévisible…Miss Swan…

Regina poussa un cri quand elle se sentit soulevée et entrainée de force dans le salon par une blonde décidée. Elle fit mine de se débattre un peu pour la forme et fut reposée délicatement dans la pièce. Elle se retourna pour se plaindre mollement mais le regard émeraude qu'elle croisa lui coupa le souffle. Emma semblait possédée et fiévreuse, elle s'avança avec détermination, faisant reculer la brune, muette d'émotion, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'elle-même dans le fauteuil en rotin derrière elle.

Le sourire carnassier que lui renvoya la sauveuse au moment de sa chute lui fit comprendre qu'elle était exactement où elle voulait qu'elle soit. Regina la regarda s'agenouiller à ses pieds et commença à haleter laborieusement.

Emma ricana à son tour en posant les mains sur ses cuisses, remontant doucement sous le tissu.

— Alors Majesté…on fait moins la maligne hein !?

La brune voulait répliquer mais sa respiration déjà perturbée devint totalement chaotique quand elle sentit les doigts de sa blonde attraper le bord de sa culotte sur ses hanches pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Un gémissement rauque et tremblant fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à exprimer, tout en soulevant son bassin pour faciliter l'extraction de la lingerie.

Emma ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et elle sourit de satisfaction face au trouble évident de sa compagne, extatique et soumise. De toute façon elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même état d'envie et de frustration, après ces quelques jours de communauté forcée. La maison louée n'offrait pas une isolation exceptionnelle avec ses cloisons en bambou, typiquement tropicale, et Regina, malgré des essais répétés et désespérés, n'avait pas réussi à activer sa magie pour remédier au problème, donc les nuits avaient été sages, très sages, au contraire de d'habitude. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, la passion charnelle qu'elles partageaient du départ ne s'était pas démentie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et leur fébrilité actuelle n'en était qu'une confirmation supplémentaire.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi ma Reine…tellement…

Emma finit de faire glisser la dentelle le long des chevilles de sa brune et se glissa à nouveau au plus près, entre ses jambes, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entrainer dans un baiser urgent et plein d'ardeur.

Elle profita de sa position pour tirer Regina au bord de l'assise, et laissa ses mains remonter une fois de plus sous la robe, pour caresser langoureusement ses cuisses chaudes et frémissantes.

A bout de souffle et excitée au possible, la Reine s'arracha aux lèvres de sa blonde.

— Emmaaa…

La blonde posa son front sur le sien en gloussant doucement.

— On craque Majesté ?

La brune était prête à la supplier quand la sauveuse souleva ses jambes dans un bel ensemble pour poser le creux des genoux sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil, la forçant à s'exposer d'une manière aussi troublante qu'indécente, la robe glissant d'elle-même et ne couvrant plus rien.

Elles partagèrent un regard de connivence enflammé et la blonde baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en grondant de convoitise. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour se laisser glisser et poser une bouche avide sur le sexe déjà liquide de sa Reine.

— Oh mon Dieu ouiiiii Emmaaa !

Regina laissa son corps basculer sur le dossier et se cambra en gémissant, agrippant les accoudoirs avec frénésie, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, tellement le contact des lèvres de sa blonde, comme une délivrance, la rendait complètement folle. Elle la sentait passer sur chaque pli et repli avec gourmandise, lapant à la source la moindre parcelle de son plaisir, puis la pénétrant de sa langue au plus loin, faisant des va-et-vient brefs et rapides, torture qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Les mains d'Emma se crispèrent sur les hanches de sa brune, pendant qu'elle la tirait encore plus vers son visage pour la dévorer complètement, remontant sa bouche pour suçoter son clitoris avec force, le mordillant légèrement en grognant, vorace.

— Emmaaa…oh Emmaaaa…

La brune était si cambrée que ses cuisses se refermèrent naturellement autour de la tête de sa délicieuse tortionnaire, glissant des accoudoirs pour se poser sur ses épaules. Son corps s'arquait encore, au risque de faire basculer le fauteuil, les pieds avant de celui-ci se décollant de terre, petit à petit. Mais la sauveuse la tenait fermement, et sa bouche, avide, continuait à lécher, sucer, boire et avaler, chaque millimètre de son sexe, chaque goutte d'extase s'échappant d'elle, offrande suprême et délicate.

Regina marchait au bord du gouffre, le corps brûlant et l'âme embrumée d'un plaisir ne cessant de grandir, encore et encore, au creux de son ventre, attendant l'explosion finale pour se répandre dans chaque fibre de son être.

Emma lâcha l'une des cuisses de sa brune, et laissa glisser la main sous la jambe pour introduire deux de ses doigts en elle, doucement.

La Reine haleta laborieusement.

— Oh oui Emmaaa…

La sauveuse lécha son clitoris puis le prit délicatement entre ses lèvres, et fit aller et venir ses doigts plus intensément, en augmentant la succion.

La brune ne put tenir plus longtemps et laissa un orgasme violent déferler sur ses reins, la poussant à crier sa délivrance, plantant ses ongles dans le fauteuil, la tête complètement basculée en arrière.

— Emmaaaa…oh oui mon amour…ouiiiiiii !

La blonde banda ses muscles pour retenir sa belle Reine, qui s'était brutalement cambrée, une ultime fois, et fragilisait l'équilibre de la position. Elle la ramena doucement vers elle et fit glisser ses jambes autour de sa taille pour la rasseoir contre elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Regina, toujours frémissante et perdue, se blottit dans son cou, en essayant difficilement de stabiliser sa respiration encore tremblante.

Un long moment s'écoula, ponctué par les caresses légères d'Emma sur le dos de sa belle épuisée, et par les soupirs de félicité de celle-ci, toujours alanguie contre sa sauveuse.

Regina se redressa finalement et passa une main dans la crinière de sa blonde pour lui dégager le visage et croiser son regard flamboyant. Elles se sourirent amoureusement et les lèvres se scellèrent avec douceur et sensualité. Le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux et sa Majesté se recula en gémissant.

— Hummm Miss Swan…

Emma se mordit violemment la lèvre.

— Arrête avec ça ! Tu veux que je fasse une tachycardie ou quoi !?

La brune rit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois langoureusement. Elle se leva ensuite en la repoussant gentiment pour se dégager du fauteuil et lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se mettre debout face à elle.

— Je te propose de continuer ces débats dans un lieu plus approprié...tu as un long retard à rattraper.

— Ah oui !? Tu as pourtant de l'avance sur moi si je ne m'abuse.

— Oh si peu ! Le partage de mes vacances avec ta mère mérite bien plus de ferveur de ta part pendant ces trois jours de répit.

— Certes !...mais…mais ça se passe plutôt bien non ?!

La mine subitement timide et fragile d'Emma fit immédiatement craquer la brune, comme à chaque fois. Regina lui sourit donc, rassurante, puis la prit dans ses bras, soupirant d'aise. Comment se plaindre de quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de sa vie ? Elle desserra son étreinte pour la trainer à sa suite vers la chambre.

— Maintenant…Miss Swan…je vous interdis d'utiliser votre bouche pour autre chose que mon propre plaisir…ce qui me permettra d'engranger de la patience pour le reste du séjour.

Emma rigola franchement, soulagée, en se laissant entrainer.

— A vos ordres Majesté !

 **SQ**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, une bonne semaine et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si jamais on ne se recroise pas d'ici là...hein Marie ;)**

 **Merci mon amour, ma vie, mon oxygène...te quiero mas que todo, mas que yo ! ;) besos cariño :))**


End file.
